


We Go Together or We don't Go Down at All

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Banshees, F/F, F/M, Hunters vs. Werewolves AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, More like a hale massacre, Multi, War, aztec shamen, camel pee, man-beasts, non-conventional pack dynamics, werejaugars, werewolves turn into wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Stiles is a Hunter, Derek is an Alpha, and the entire North American continent has been commandeered by rich old men who call themselves the "Senate". At the head of the infamous group is Gerald Argent. Two pawns away from Communism, but enough to not be considered a dictatorship. Endless war ravish the lands as both sides attempt to draw up a treaty to salvage their dwindling populations. With the threat of the Hale Pack joining forces with the Yuhaviatam Fault pack, Stiles must single handedly prevent a full blown war from completely devastating the entire Republic, werewolves be damned. Getting stranded in the Mojave Desert changes his tune. Soon, he and Alpha Hale must set aside their bitter rivalry and differences in order to join their people and attempt peace. Going against the Senate is a death sentence, they want to avoid that at all cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Like War I

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off the fly story. Basically I'll let the muse guide me and edit it where I see fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashybacky introducky place setty chapter thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a lot of Sterek feels after forcing my friend to watch the first season of Teen Wolf.. I will add tags as I go, feel free to suggest tags as I will most likely forget. I don't know how long this is going to be. Ratings will change as the story goes along. I know the idea isn't really original and I'm literally making it up as I go in my free time. I hope you enjoy and please bother me, please do so I can stay focused.

“You lied to me.” The younger man glared at the beast with the collar around its neck. It’s hands were bound with shackles and it was chained to the floor. “All these years… After all these years and everything I told you, everything I asked you… and you not once… not even once.” The soldier looked down at the poor creature. It did not react to the man nor did it give any inclination that it cared. Its nostrils were however flared, it was breathing deeply. It had to be no later than midnight. It shivered. It was the middle of January and the ground was covered in a few inches of snow.

It had been trapped in the most simplest of devices. These hunters had always been such simpletons, especially since “man-beast” had recently been discovered. They had been around a lot longer but it was all his fault, that man-beast. “Don’t be too hard on yourself soldier.” An older hunter had approached the trap, disgusted at the creature in the chains. “When your father, excuse me, when the General hears of this, he’ll be proud of you Private Stilinski.” The younger man was silent for a moment,”Thank you Lieutenant Argent.” They exchanged salutes before Argent headed towards another trap not to far off.

There was a long wait. Neither the man nor beast spoke. Stilinski was hurt that his best friend had been lying to him for nearly ten years. He swallowed hard, unsure of what was to become of Derek. After a long time of saying nothing, the beast spoke up. “You lied to me too you know…” his voice was gruff, the collar was pulled tight on his neck to keep him from moving. Private Stilinski only blinked. He was joking. There was no way this thing could try to turn the tables on him and make him out to be the liar.

“What kind of name was Stiles, I thought to myself. What mother would even think about naming her kid Stiles… And yet here we are, your name isn’t Stiles. It’s…” Before he could utter the last word, multiple foot steps made there way towards the clearing. “Private Stilinski? Is this the beast Lieutenant Argent briefed me about?” Stiles saluted his father without a second thought. “Sir yes sir. But I happen to be acquainted to this man-beast.” The General raised a brow to the beast in chains. He could recall when his son would roam out into the middle of the forest accompanied by a large black dog. He didn’t think any of it at the time. Things were changing however. He cleared his throat.

Multiple eyes were on Derek. He snarled at them and struggled in his chains. “Release him.” the General eyed the youngest man at the end of the line. “Clearly you jest sir? Are you telling my men to release this…thing so that it can attack us?! Probably even eat us alive?” Argent’s hand hovered over his .44 Magnum. General Stilinski raised a hand. More footsteps joined them and their owners eyes flashed in a mixture of gold and blue. “That’s Alpha Hale’s son. I have been given direct orders to release him and that’s what I’m going to do Lieutenant."  
Argent squared his jaw as his hand dropped to his side.”Sorry about this John. I really am.” A voice amongst the crowd of werewolves spoke. It was smooth, yet powerful. A pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness. Stiles couldn’t help but tense and shift towards his father. “Don’t fear young Private. We’re just here for my nephew, unless...” it was a pair of blue eyes that chimed in. “Peter, please. Listen John.” Argent cut in, his hand had once again found it’s way on his pistol’s handle. “It would do you some good to refer to him as General, beast.” “Lieutenant Argent you are dismissed! Take your squadron and go back to camp to regroup and head back to the main camp. Do you understand me?” Argent released a disapproving sigh.

“Private Stiles, I need you to stay behind for further questioning.” Stiles bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly. Argent saluted General Stilinski and the favor was returned. The men took their leave and Alpha Hale began speaking once more when the snow crunching had ceased.“General Stilinski, my deepest apologizes.” The older man waved a hand. “First, let’s get some light. My son and I aren’t as blessed with good night vision.” Joking? At a time like this? Stiles was confused but didn’t need to be directly told.

With a few clicks, a gas powered lantern glowed brightly between the two men and the man-beasts. The Alpha turned his head towards one of his betas and as if on command, worked at Derek’s chains. “Now look here Alpha Hale. This whole man-beast business is new for everyone. It’s getting way harder to distinguish your pack from the blood thirsty scavengers who are attacking the people in this territory. Either you get your… wolves in line or I will be forced to take necessary action. I’m sorry your boy got caught and how he was treated, but we as people have a right to defend ourselves when it comes to matters of life or death.”  
It was true. Since the discovery of man-beast, attacks on humans had increased tremendously. Since the guise of animal attacks had been blown, there was no fear in the beasts. They were relentless and Stiles had lost many good friends in the fight to retain them. Their top scientist had a few specimens tucked away. The government was blamed for knowing about man-beast and not informing the public so they could better arm themselves. The list went on.

The chains dropped with loud fare. Derek rubbed his wrist, keeping his eyes low. “John, you know as well as I do that I cannot control those who don’t reside in my pack. I respect the Republic that your people have stolen from the pack. If Talia were here, she would tell you the same thing.” John cleared his throat. The Republic of the Northern Continent had always been a touchy subject. When they were only wolves was it easier to take land and use it for the people. But now there were man-beast…

“How is Talia, Alpha Hale? I had expected the Hale pack’s head to be here to gather her son. Not that I don’t enjoy our little chats.” John’s eyes narrowed to Peter who had continuously grinned throughout the entire conversation. He never liked Peter much, and if it wasn’t for his brother-in-law speaking on his behalf, he would have had Peter gunned down months ago for his attack on the Republic’s senate. “Talia is occupied with our newest addition to the family. I’ve heard whispers that your government is attempting to draw up a treaty without my mate or mine’s presence? How well do you think that will go over with my pack?”  
John pushed around snow with his boot. He didn’t expect to go deep into politics on his birthday. He didn’t expect much of anything than to be in his own home with his son. “ Alpha Hale I’m not here to speak politics.” “ But if you want my compliance then we need to have some common ground. There needs to be some sort of trust John.” Hale interjected. “I understand that Alpha Hale but there’s only so much I can do. When we have man-beast like your brother here attacking the people, it makes it harder on the ones who actually want a quiet living.” Peter chuckled under his grin, but a slight growl from the Alpha wiped the grin clean off his face.

“I see there is no convincing you tonight.” General Stilinski nodded. “Stiles Stilinski? You’ve been silent throughout all this. From what I’m told this is rare for you. Do you have anything to say on the behalf of my son?” All eyes were on Stiles. He swallowed hard. He first looked to his father who only shrugged and then to Derek who’s eyes were still pointed to the ground. “Your son is a liar. If he’s any reflection on your kind then I don’t see a treaty working out in your favor Alpha Hale.” Peter could no longer contain himself. “What did I tell you Benji? This child is so precious. He would make an excellent wolf.” Stiles wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Peter referred to his alpha as “Benji” or had spoken out of turn that made the alpha roar.

He never heard anything like it. Before he knew it, his father had swiveled his rifle around from his back and pointed it towards the two wolves. Peter stretched his neck out but the Alpha wasn’t having it. “If you weren’t my mate’s brother I would…” John loading his bullets into the barrel stopped his sentence. “Alright John. Alright. Tell your senate to make their treaty. But neither I nor Talia will tell the pack or any omegas for that matter to follow it if we do not have our say.”  
John squared his jaw, riffle still pointed at Peter’s head. “I want you to take your son, your brother, and your pack off of Republic soil right now. Don’t come back unless summoned by the senate. I’m warning you Alpha Hale. You don’t want me to pull this trigger.” Stiles eyes traveled over to Derek who was staring at him, glaring more so. He couldn’t help but noticed how there was a certain sadness behind the blue orbs. “Summoned John? Really? Because we’re the government's pets? Their dogs?! Don’t make me laugh. I thought I could come here and talk of peace but you hunters are all the same.”

“Hunters? What is that suppose to mean? We are the military and we are here to protect the people!” “By hunting my pack you are hunters John and do not deny it!” Hale retorted. Both men inhaled sharply, neither one of them wanting to look away from the other. “Alpha.” Derek spoke, taking a moment to look to his father. The Alpha’s eyes soften, he looked so much like his mother. “Derek. I want you to remember this night. Things will only go down from here. Friend will become foe and it will be a lot harder to coexist with the people of the Republic.”  
Red eyes narrowed towards Stiles. “I want this to be known to all man-beast as we are called. Anyone caught crossing Republic borders and captured will not be granted freedom under the pack’s name. From this day forth, no member of the Hale pack will have any contact with The Republic of the Northern Continent unless it is sanction by Alpha Talia’s word. We will be at a stalemate until further notice. I’m warning you John,” The Alpha’s gaze shifted to the General whose hands only tighten on his rifle, “If your people even so much as think to cross into our territories, we will consider it an act of war and you will find no mercy from our pack.”

There was a snort and John unloaded his weapon. “Is that suppose to be a threat Alpha Hale? Here I was thinking you were better than that. Send Talia my regards.” Stiles sneered at Derek and picked up the lantern. It’s warmth melted the ground and left fresh snowbroth. “Happy Birthday John.” The Alpha replied. If Derek were younger he would have grabbed his son by the ear. But he allowed the humiliation of being captured suffice. His mother on the other hand… The Alpha chuckled, thinking of his mate. “Let’s go Stiles. I have a long report to hand into the senate by morning.” The Private followed his father, only looking back to steal a glance momentarily at the younger Hale. Derek had the same idea.

That was five years ago.

Five years of vicious war tearing apart The Republic of the Northern Continent. Derek laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Tyron, have you gotten word back from the Fault territories?” A dark were with a pattern eyepatch on his left eye leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed in a disapproving fashion. “No Alpha Hale. And my name is Tyrone. I don’t suppose it has anything to do with the fact that you fucked the Alpha’s daughter would it?” The Alpha smiled, brushing his tongue against his upper canines. “That’s a dirty lie and you know it. We need their support in this war, send them another message.” Tyrone scoffed but nodded his head before disappearing back into the darkness. Five years of complete and utter bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is it too much? Too Little? I really want to see where this goes. Literally I'm writing this off the seat of my pants. This is a side story from my main comic that I'm actually scripting as you read this. It's Original Content, coming along well. I might subliminal message it as the script comes closer to being finished. Updates will be irregular for awhile depending on if this story picks up or not. If I see enough positive responses I'll attempt to update once every other week and then begin to correlate between who wants chapters and what not.
> 
> ~good day


	2. Love Like War II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off from Derek's POV.

It had been a very trying year for the new alpha. If it wasn’t the hunters pushing his pack back further into Fault territory, then it was the very awkward confrontation with the Alpha pack that started in less than a hour. He didn’t want this life, he wasn’t about this life. Being an Alpha, running a pack, being the sole head that could deem life or death with everyone associated with him. Losing his parents in an assassination plot dealing with the Senate took a heavy toll on the pack. 

It littered the media outlets for weeks. 'Hale murder', 'Hale assassination', 'sole heir to the great Talia Hale'. He spent the better half of his first three months as Alpha with cameras shoved in his face. Questions upon questions of how it felt being the new Alpha as if he wanted it. 

How he was doing without his family around. If he made a certain pack with Gerald Argent to spare his life. If it wasn’t for Peter defending him against the press, he didn’t know what he would do. His mind was filled with so much hatred and sorrow that he couldn’t think straight. They were asking him deep, personal questions. He never lashed out on them, Peter warned him against it.

There were so many questions that revolved around how the most powerful Alphas in the Northern Continent were easily gunned down by a side squadron. It was a set up. He didn’t know the details or how the plot even started. Some conspiracy theorist say that the entire Senate was in on the assassinations. Derek was suppose to be in that room as a representative. 

He fell ill over a strange food poisoning and stayed back in the hotel while his mother and father, accompanied by Laura, sat and had an audience with the Senate. Peter stayed behind in the Hale territory to keep guard while the Alphas were away. Derek didn’t get food poisoning because that was impossible. He was poisoned with wolfsbane in the guise of food poisoning. It was someone in Gerald’s inner circle. He wasn't brave enough to oust the lunatic to the Hale Alphas, but not heartless enough to allow them all to be slaughtered ruthlessly.

 

That day echoed in Derek's ears and reeled in his mind. He threw a fit about being dragged there to begin with. They didn’t need him. His mother said something about him learning how to present himself as a head Alpha. “I’m not going to be the Alpha mom. When you and dad are gone it’s going to be Laura. She’s the future Alpha. I don’t see why you keep dragging me along…’ Talia Hale would never admit to her son how much his words hurt her.

Benjamin Hale had always stood by her side and comforted her when she needed it. Especially when dealing with their rebellious son. She even considered forcing her son into the hearing room in lieu of ‘food’ poisoning she was sure he made up to get out of being around the Senate. It was only at Laura’s request was he able to stay behind, ‘We’ll talk about your behavior later Derek. You’re getting too old to be acting like a child. It’s time you grow up... See you in a bit.’ His father’s final words. 'See you in a bit.'

No one could have expected Gerald to be so open with his disdain for the Hale family or the entirety of the man-beast population in the Northern Continent. The meeting was being filmed live in the Republic Citadel. All twenty five members of the Senate sat peppered throughout the large hearing room. Twenty different representatives from other packs joined the Hale Alphas as they prepared to argue peace between their territories and the Republic. 

Gerald Argent stood at the head as meeting officiator. Everything was planned to the T’. One minute, both sides were yelling at each other over the improper bombings over the past months, the next there was silence over the slaughter of missionaries in the lower territories of the Northern Continent. There was no reason over the killings but pure hatred. The Republic was also at fault for heavy arson targeting schools and churches.

Derek was watching on the television back in the hotel room. He hated being on Republic soil. He hated everyone in the Republic and wished the packs would join together and wipe the Republic off the map. It wasn’t that easy. The Republic of the Northern Continent was internationally known and held several alliances with countries far out to the Oceanic islands. Even though their numbers where many, the packs of the Northern Continent weren’t enough to take on the entire globe. At least it felt like they would be going against the globe. The meeting had taken a short recess. Laura took the time to call Derek while their parents conversed with other pack representatives. ‘Mom and dad are frustrated that the Senate is so pigheaded.’ She confided.

Laura had her own family back near Westwood and she was looking forward to getting back to them, especially her youngest. ‘I’m sure they can come to some agreement.’ Derek interjected hopefully giving the TV a thumbs up as if his sister could see it. He could hear his mother’s voice grow closer. She took Laura’s phone and sighed. ‘I don’t want to hear a single I told you so when we get back to the hotel Derek.’ His mother was stressed and close to a breaking point. If things didn’t get settled soon, it would become a two day summit and no one wanted that.

‘Alright recess is ending. If we don’t reach an agreement we’re stuck here another day. This meeting will end in about two hours at most. I love you honey.’ Derek rolled his eyes, she was always so sentimental, ‘I love you too mom. Pass it on to dad will you? I know he’s still mad at me.’ Talia shook her head at her two men. After another good bye they hung up. Derek couldn’t help but feel like it was the last time he would hear her voice.

Five minutes into the meeting and the Senate was running late. The news reporters were growing restless. General Stilinski even fell prey to their attacks. No one knew what was taking long. All human reporters were then summoned to the briefing room while man-beast reporters were told to wait in the hearing room. Derek moved closer to the television as reporters began to drown each other out with their senseless rabble. The next few moments happened so fast, the entire continent didn’t have time to react.

There was a loud bang as the doors were kicked in. Armed gunmen filed into the room and lined up in front of the weres. They were yelling orders at the group to put their hands up and to keep their mouths closed. Gerald walked into the room and stood behind the squadron smiling. General Stilinski and other armed forces yelled behind the closed doors, banging on them in hopes that they would open.

‘My fellow guest. I want to thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me to know that foul beast can come together under the false pretense of civilized manner.’ There was a cry from the representatives. ‘You’re the beast! You’re the tyrant holding guns to us!’ Bullets rattled in the direction of the voices and representatives fell dead. Gerald gave a quick tut tut, clasping his hands together and looking out to the remaining group. 

Derek was glued to the TV. This wasn’t real. This was a joke, a gag the television station staged for more views. His parents and sister wasn’t in that room. They weren’t. ‘ Now I know you are all confused. The main reason I asked you here today was so we can have examples. Examples of what happens when you try to cross the Republic. We are not weak humans who you can just push around. Because when you push us we push back harder. I want the entire world to know that humans will not sit idly by while beast tear our people apart.’ There was an outcry in the room and more bullets tore through the air.

Gerald shook his head once more. ‘Live like a beast die like a beast. And here I thought you all came seeking peace. I’m disappointed with all of you.’ He stepped down from his podium and exited the room. The moment the door closed, all guns fired on the defenseless representatives. A few fought back, tearing at the gunman. 

They gashed at their exposed flesh and twisted guns out from their hands. The camera crews screamed while they were filled with lead. The main camera man who’s station Derek was tuning into stood his ground and filmed the scene. The young beta watched as his father tore through a few gunmen before being shot point blank. Wolfsbane bullets, otherwise the wolves would just keep getting up. When more than half of the representatives fell dead a gunman approached the camera man and shot him, then broke the camera. The continent was silent. No one could believe that kind of scene aired on live television.

The murder didn’t stop there. Gerald gave direct orders to have the remaining families of the representatives and camera crews eliminated; woman and children, old and young. At the same moment hundreds of people lost their lives. Derek’s niece and nephews were amongst the body count. Peter had been at border patrol east of Westwood. 

His family however were not so lucky. His wife and son were gunned down by Gerald’s private sector. Who would stand up to a man that held so much power. He, on live tv and without any remorse, had hundreds of people slaughtered in the name of war. The first thing Peter did was fly out to the Citadel under guise and retrieved Derek who was in protective services under General Stilinski’s orders. 

The man literally watched his family die, murdered in cold blood. He was withdrawn into his mind, mute until Peter came. Derek’s eyes flashed red. He then proceeded to cry in his uncle’s arm who shed tears in return. They were the only survivors of the Hale family.

The Northern Continent had flown into full fledge war, just what Argent had wanted. The Stilinski home was a safe house for the Hale men for a few days before they were ready to board the plane back to their territory, preparing for that war. There were cameras shoved into their faces as they were escorted personally by General Stilinski and his men.

They had a private flight home with other refugees fleeing the city in fear of their lives. The pilot was a man-beast and made sure that his entire staff were man-beast. There were threats that the plane would be shot from the sky, but Gerald made no such promise. Instead he allowed them to vacate the city so that he may cleanse it from their filth. The men arrived before the bodies did.

The ceremony for thirty five Hales was exclusively private. General Stilinski and his son Stiles attended along with the Alpha elders and Alpha Pack who would move on to the next ceremony held in a few hours for another pack. The burial site was guarded by one hundred armed soldiers from both sides. The nightmare of his life had only began before he was suddenly thrusted into Alpha power. He hid his pain in his lusts and the finer things of life. He only worsen the situation and caused the pack a huge amount of debt.

Derek's eyes drifted to a clock mounted on the wall of the meeting house. His entire pack lived in makeshift housing or reclaimed homes. Their homes had been destroyed throughout the years. There were whispers of Derek being an unfit alpha. He knew it was true. He was biding his time until they replaced him with someone who would save the pack and reach the peace his parents had died for. The only thing he regretted was not having the ability to drink his problems away. 

If he wanted to kill himself, he could consume wolfsbane laced spirits that usually killed the were drinker. The alpha rubbed his temples as thoughts of suicide slipped through the cracks of his mind once more. He wasn’t going to run from his problems in that way. Taking the easy way out would only leave another dark mark on the Hale family name. It didn’t stop him from thinking about it over and over again.

A ragtag group emerged from the Hale pack and deemed themselves the Resistance. They made their main purpose defending the pack and even calling Derek out on his inappropriate actions against the Senate. Their leader Aren, was very adamant at the last meeting held between the Hale Pack and the resistors. “ Look here alpha Hale. 

You need to grow up and start making wiser decisions about how to deal with the Republic or make room for someone who can.” Of course he was talking about himself. He wasn’t too pleased when Derek had him escorted out. He warned the alpha that the situation would only get worse if he kept calling himself the alpha. He was a sham of an alpha and only Peter’s puppet.

In the past Aren would perform espionage tours for Peter, taking the most skilled of the pack into Republic territory. Being a foot soldier just wasn’t enough for him. Soon after the attack on the pack’s central city, he proclaimed himself a resistor and urged others to join his operation so that they may bring down the Senate and restore their original lands. 

Derek had promised this when he first took his place as Alpha. Many things he promised never came true or they came with a price. A price the pack wasn’t willing to pay. Many of the inner pack urged Derek to give Peter the title and take some time for himself. He didn’t ask to become the Alpha. He wasn’t even sure how it happened. If anything Peter should have been given the title.

He was demoted to alpha soon after a school was set on fire and hundreds of children were lost to the flames. The perpetrator was Kate Argent’s, but it couldn’t be proven. Even if there was proof against her, she was the privileged daughter of the Senate head Gerald Argent. Anything said about her in court would be quickly dismissed, especially if the words were spoken by a man-beast. All Gerald had to do was pull a few strings since he basically owned all of the Republic. 

Anyone who spoke against his daughter would be hunted and dealt with using the most cruel punishment. Derek was advised by his uncle to not press the matter further, fanning the flames of an already disgruntled pack. It wasn’t their fault they weren’t able to tell their sons and daughters goodnight, or wish them Happy Birthday. They would never again get them ready for school the next morning. It was all his fault. More lives piled on Derek’s shoulders and the weight was bringing him down.

Peter Hale had always craved the position of being the Hale family's Alpha. His sudden concurrence with Derek becoming Alpha came as a surprise after his parents assassination. He even offered to be Derek’s right hand and sword. Wary of his loyalty, but desperate for family embracing, Derek agreed. Things for the most part ran smoothly, especially with Peter’s charge. But the past few months he became a figurehead. 

He never doubted for a moment that Peter had some strange dealings with those in the Senate. Again he lacked the proof and the support to confirm it. He threw himself into a corner. The sad part was he was one-hundred percent comfortable with his position. There was nothing he could do for the pack. Letting Peter deal with it seemed like the most viable choice. Currently, his position was being opposed by the Alpha Pack.

Lead by Deucalion, they offered their assistance to the Hale Pack, they also had known dealings with the Senate in the past. The meeting house was prepped for their arrival. He had already been chastised by Peter for spending too much money entertaining his guests. If the pack knew they were walking on a thin line between complete bankruptcy, they would all pick up and leave to join the resistance.

“Alpha Hale? Earth to Derek, this is Tyrone speaking how do you respond?” The darker beta waved a hand in front of the alpha’s face , attempting to search for intelligent life. Tyrone was Derek’s only true confidant. Everyone else doubted him, lied to him, skirted around him. He knew that he had a pack because people revered him alpha, the living legacy of Talia Hale, The pack didn’t give up hope in Derek, they stayed and supported him. If they knew what happened behind closed doors…would they still support him?

A rough exhale escaped Derek’s frame as he stood to his feet. He shoved his hands into his black slack pockets and walked outside to the scalding August heat. The rectangular table behind him was set for the Alpha Pack’s visit. Glasses of water and fresh fruit lined the edge of the table. “Tyron, what time is it?” the disheveled alpha asked. Tyrone stood to about six foot four and sported dark cinnamon skin. There was an eye patch that covered the left side of his face. Gas attack the previous year, caused while evacuating the central city from Republic attack.

His arms were crossed. Being the left hand man, Tyrone’s main job was to be Derek’s shield. Their relationship went further than bodyguard and protectee. They were friends first, emissary second, and guardian third. Tyrone could sense the alpha’s unnerving aura. He reeked of fear and uncertainty. “ Alpha Hale, the Alpha Pack will be arriving any minute.” The beta unfolded his arms and placed a comforting strong grip on his Alpha’s shoulder. “Look, you have to calm down. They’re only here to evaluate you. They don’t make any sudden decisions, not any that I know.” Derek pulled away from Tyrone’s grasp, stepping out into the sun.

“I know that Tyrone. I’m a shitty alpha. I’m beginning to think I should just give Aren what he wants. He seems to be what’s best for the people.” Just hearing Aren’s name made Tyrone’s blood boiling. The man was a lunatic and a murderer. He was no better than the Republic or the she-devil Kate Argent. “Shut up Derek. Seriously if you mention his name one more time I swear I’m going to castrate you. I’ll make you a eunuch and then assume position of Alpha for myself.” He walked towards his Alpha as a dust storm approached them. 

“They’re here Derek. They’re here to help the pack and you if they can. I hear Deucalion is a fair man and he surrounds himself with nothing but the best. Don’t worry about it and just plead your case. I’m sure they’ll listen to a descendent of Talia Hale.”

There was still a wave of uncertainty clouding around Derek. Everyone always compared him to his mother. That’s what got him into this mess in the first place. Trying to play the role of this great Alpha, walk in the footsteps of the noble Talia Hale. End the war and regain his pack’s land. Allegiances fell when Derek didn’t live up to the hype of being a Hale born. He was the reason his parents were assassinated. He was the reason his pack had no permanent dwellings and they were basically nomads.

Derek was a playboy, a spoiled brat who was given the reigns to the most powerful pack of the Northern Continent. Before the correlating eruptions of Mount. St. Helens and the extinct Jemez Mountains, he was laid back. Always getting into trouble with the Republic and his parents. He didn’t have any qualifications to be an Alpha except for the fact that he shared Hale blood. He would sleep around with neighboring alpha hopefuls and betas, terrorize the people of the Republic, and cause serious carnage with his ex-best friend Stiles Stilinski.

There were nothing but complaints about the impudent pup. His eldest sister, Laura Hale was too soft on him. He took her softness for granted back then. He took everything for granted. His dealings with Kate Argent cost him dearly. But Laura was his saving grace from his mother’s wrath and from his father's hand. She vouched for him when no one else would.

Her desecrated corpse flashed through his mind. Another one of the Resistance’s campaigns. Failed leadership due to an unfitting alpha. Somehow… someway Aren gained access to the Hale family’s autopsy photos and had them placed all over the central city’s walls. Every household, every media outlet was polluted with their remains, blown away by numerous bullets.

The only ones that even reached out to him were the Yuhaviatam Fault Pack. He wasn’t a strategist, that was Peter’s job. Peter was the brains, the sword. Tyrone was the shield, the muscles. Derek was the head, the effigy rapidly heading to the flames. “Derek they’re coming.” Tyrone repeated, nudging Derek’s shoulder with his strong hand. Derek stood up tall, blinking away any tears that may have formed in his eyes. The Alphas would be able to smell the salt but hopefully they wouldn’t bring it up.

A slender Alpha stepped out from a white Lincoln Navigator. “Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale Pack.” The voice was followed by a grim smile and red eyes covered with tinted shades. The door was held open by a bulky Alpha who shot daggers into Tyrone’s side. The Alpha had a firm grasp on the white cane he used to support himself. “I am alpha Hale. I welcome you to our meeting house and extend a hand of gratitude for your presence today.” 

The slender Alpha simply nodded. He took a quick glance around looking concerned, “I was under the impression that Peter Hale was to be entertaining us today?” Peter had gone to a main camp closer to Republic soil for a quick update of their position in the war. “He’s running a bit late, he will join us shortly.” Derek responded.

His eyes pulled toward the Navigator. A female Alpha stepped from the SUV. Her bare feet touched the dusty ground and her nails clacked against the cracked soil. She gave Derek a wicked smile and walked passed him without a single word. Two twin Alphas trailed behind her and simply ignored him. Tyrone released a threatening growl from his throat. He kept it low enough to respect the presence of the Alpha Pack, but they had deliberately disrespected his Alpha. “It’s alright Tyrone.” Derek whispered, reassuring his beta.

The bulking Alpha slammed the door shut and walked to the slender Alpha’s side. “You’ll have to excuse the others, they don’t fare well in this type weather. It’s utterly repulsive that your pack has to endure such poor living conditions.” Derek’s stance stiffened. He was prepared for the Alphas’ brutal tongue lashing. Peter had briefed him about the Alpha pack and how they handled their business. He was well acquainted with the most powerful one of them all, Deucalion. Talia had even sought guidance from the Alpha pack from time to time at the beginning of the turmoil.

But this was no meeting of collaborating minds. This was a test to see if Derek was fit to be an Alpha even though everyone knew he was not. Derek was prepared to give up his title and hand it to Peter or who ever could be a better fit. The slender Alpha spoke up with annoyance lacing his words. Derek had been in deep thought again. “Alpha Hale is there another pressing matter that is more imprint than this? Because I assure you we can end it all right now and banish you from the Northern Continent. Is that what you want alpha Hale?” The Alpha was relentless, he didn’t have time for a failed alpha who didn’t even have the common decency to listen to those who wanted to help Talia’s only living son.

“I apologize Alpha…?” Derek didn’t know the Alpha’s name. He wasn’t off to a good start and he could feel the title of alpha slipping farther from his grasp. The slender Alpha sighed disheartened, “I am Alpha Deucalion. Head of the Alpha Pack. Let’s go into your pitiful excuse for a meeting house and begin this discussion while we wait for your uncle to join us.”

Derek clamped his mouth shut, attempting to stifle a rebuttal about his ‘meeting house’ “Yes Alpha.” he simply replied, following Deucalion’s lead. Tyrone stood outside the meeting house and allowed the door to close behind him. The last thing Derek needed was a disrespectful beta ruining his chances of impressing the Alphas.

Derek took a seat as commanded by Deucalion’s wave of his hand. “Alpha Hale, Derek Hale. I am Deucalion. To my right is Kali, to my left is Ennis, and beside him are the Alpha twins Ethan and Aiden. We make up the Alpha Pack and we are here to judge you on your past performances as Alpha to the Hale pack in the Northern Continent.” Derek was uncomfortable in his seat. He tried to be calm as all the Alpha’s eyes gazed upon him. 

The feeling was unsettling and they knew it, not good for his case. Kali continued to grin in his direction. He didn’t like her. He just met her and it was an instant click. She began to pick at his fingernails when her eyes met Derek’s. “Alpha Hale, do you have any idea when your beta will be joining us?” She asked, completely uninterested in him. The alpha swallowed hard, “He said he would be here as soon as…”

Ennis stood to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. The glasses of water shook with the brute force. A tray of fruit toppled over the table, rolling around in the dirt and was littered with the dust. Tyrone burst through the closed door and stood close to his Alpha. His claws flared out at his fingertips as he gave Ennis a threatening glare. The bulky Alpha rolled his eyes and pointed an accusatory index finger towards the younger Alpha.

“I didn’t come all this way to play babysitter to an ill-equipped alpha wannabe. I thought we were here to tell the brat to move aside and let his uncle become the Alpha. How the hell did this kid even get the position anyways?!” Derek shifted in his seat. He wasn’t going to deny what Ennis was saying wasn’t true.

It was very true. It wasn’t the best time to defend himself either. "Why weren’t we summoned sooner Deucalion? His pack has no land and this pitiful excuse of an alpha sits here with fruit on the table and a slack jawed expression on his face.” the bulky Alpha was not impressed.

Deucalion sat in his seat and took the glass of water that sat in front of him. “Are you finished now Ennis? Or do you want to continue in your little tantrum and continue to tarnish the Alpha Pack’s reputation?” He spoke in a cool tone, pressing the glass to his lips and setting it down again. Ennis followed the motion and sat in his seat. It didn’t stop him from grumbling under his breath. 

The twins smirked at Derek before turning to face Deucalion. They sat in silence for awhile, trying to clear the air of the earlier outburst. Deucalion was stalling for time in hopes that Peter would appear.

“Alpha Deucalion?” Derek spoke up, unable to bear the silence any longer. The Alpha gave Derek a refreshingly warm smile, “For now Derek, let’s drop the formalities. I see that you are determined to write your wrongs and provide for your pack. We will simply question you and judge you on your answers. If your uncle decides to join us, he will receive the same.” 

The notion was fair. It gave Derek some peace of mind. Tyrone retracted his claws and stood by his Alpha’s side. It was a mistake thinking Derek could handle the Alpha Pack on his own. The she-wolf Kali minded to herself while the twins sat amused over all the commotion the bulky Alpha caused. Ennis’s arms laid over his chest and his face held an unattractive scowl.

Derek inhaled sharply, taking a moment to clear his mind. “I’m ready for your questions…Deucalion.” The Alpha at the end of the table nodded, pleased with the young alpha’s response. “You need to send your beta out Derek. He does not set a good impression on us if he hovers over you like a wet nurse.” The twin’s snickered to themselves as Tyrone growled and took his leave.

The Alpha tore the shades from his face and placed them on the table. There was something different about his eyes. Deucalion folded his hands and laid them neatly against the table. “Now, Derek. Why do you think we were summoned here today?”

It was then Derek saw that the Alpha was blind, though he moved as if there wasn’t a single thing wrong with him, cane aside. He thought of his answer. If he said anything wrong, Ennis would be on his case again and Tyrone would come bursting in again. He wanted to minimize the blood shed. 

“My actions as Alpha are being questioned Alpha. There have been complaints as well as an uprising against me. I have not handled business well with the Senate or the People of the Republic. I allowed a woman to cloud my mind and murder the children in my pack. I haven’t once thought for myself and allowed my uncle to control the pack and alter the dynamics to his choosing. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want any of this…” Deucalion furrowed his brow as Derek was preparing to go into full blown apology mode.

“Derek. Your mother was a fine Alpha. Her mate was a fine man who stood by her side and helped nurture a thriving pack. You are not your mother Derek.” Ennis scoffed, “Ya damn right…” he murmured under his breath. Derek's body slid down in his chair, this was going to be a long day. 

“And regardless of what Ennis or anyone thinks, I know you can turn this pack around. You still hold a major portion of land and have a pack willing to support you. I can’t help you regain the alliances your mother forged with neighboring packs, especially the upper pack in the Niagara regions.” His harsh glanced rained down on Derek who began to shrink in his seat. He had a ’sex’ issue. It had dramatically decreased with the recent denial of the Niagara Pack to aid in the war.

The Republic had only waged war on the Hale pack because they were the most powerful. If they could gain control of the Alpha, they would have the entire Northern Continent in their hands. More like Gerald would control everything and everyone from The Hale Pack, to the Niagara pack and even the Fault. The Fault Pack held the second largest population of man-beast. 

Their territory stretched from former lower California, down to former central Mexico. The Hale pack owned upper California and spanned to the edge of former Colorado. Texas was stolen from them by the Republic. Most of the pack resided in the lower parts of former Arizona and former New Mexico.

The man-beast never considered themselves part of the United States, or the North American continent. Their borders were drawn long before people began to litter their lands thousands of years ago. Kali cleared her throat and stood from her seat, walking dangerously towards Derek. “I find it surprising that the Fault Pack still offers your pack sanctuary. 

Did you sleep with the Alpha too? I wouldn’t find it at all surprising given your current reputation Hale.” She stalked him slowly, leaning down on his chair and drawing her lips close to his ears, “You will learn quickly that we do not sway so easily. Although I wonder if you gave Ennis a try. He might change his tune about you.”

Ethan barked out a suppressed laugh as Ennis grip tightened. His claws cut deep into his arms and he ground down on his teeth. “Don’t flatter yourself Ethan. As if you weren’t thinking the same thing about you.” Kali chuckled in Derek’s ear before pulling away. The twin puffed his lips before crossing his arms. “That’s enough Kali. We didn’t come here to ridicule him.” Deucalion turned his attention to Derek who was feeling incredibly small under the scrutiny of the Alpha Pack. “Derek sit up in your chair this instance! Ennis is right, we aren’t here to babysit you. You have already admitted your faults. It’s time to grow up and take care of what remains of your pack unless you want them to abandoned you for that joke of a resistance.”

Deucalion was calling the resistance a joke? Derek had considered bringing up letting Aren take the Alpha title. It was Aiden who snorted, stretching his arms above his head. “That Aren guy. He’s a real joke. No respectable Alpha would use manipulation just to get a pack on his side. Do you even remember when they got pictures of the Hale family…ugh.” 

Ethan quickly elbowed his twin Alpha. “You’re right about that. That was completely uncalled for. They didn’t have any respect for the previous Alphas. It’s a wonder they even gained a following at all.” Kali looked sincere when addressing the twins. Deucalion nodded, his fingers tapping on the table. There was a serious outcry from Alphas in the Northern Continents against the Hale Pack resistors. 

Apparently they had adopted the Republic’s doctrine about Freedom of Speech and gained diplomatic immunity under the Alpha elders. “If I had my way I would crush their skulls in between my hands and serve their brains to their idiotic followers.” Ennis chimed in, mirroring his desire and cracking his knuckles for effect.

The Alpha Pack had a good laugh except for Derek who was feeling extremely out of place. The entrance door had opened once more, Tyrone appearing again. Ennis released a low growl, annoyed with the darker beta’s constant interruptions. “Peter Hale has arrived.” He announced, attempting to ignore the threatening challenge the bulky Alpha presented him with.   
Peter nodded in Tyrone’s direction before the beta walked out the door. “The illustrious Alpha Pack. Forgive me for keeping you all waiting, I was held up at our borders longer than I expected. I hope my nephew has been on his best behavior?” Deucalion stood to his feet, he would allow Peter to have his fun for now provided he answer his questions respectfully. “Peter Hale, brother of Talia Hale and uncle to current Alpha Derek Hale. I welcome you to this meeting house. Have a seat and we can begin.”

Peter gave the slender Alpha a courteous smile before taking the empty chair besides his nephew. “I was afraid you would start the party without me.” He interjected. The air became thick with distaste once more. Peter’s dealings with the Senate was just as well known as Derek’s playboy ways.

After no response, the beta rolled his shoulders and clasped his hand around a water glass. “So Deucalion, I know you’re here to deal with Derek and his alphaness. But we need to strategize on future dealings with the Republic and the Senate.” He took a satisfied sip from his glass before setting it back down. If there was one thing Derek could count on from his uncle, it was how he managed to get the conversation going. He had his own agenda, that was apparent. But pack came first before anything.

“Well why don’t you tell us your plans since you seem to enjoy spending so much time in their borders Hale. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were in allegiance with them to get us all killed or in chains.” Peter gave Ennis a quick tut tut before laying a hand on his nephew. Derek had submerged himself into his own shell. 

Alright, so things hadn’t gone well while he was out. What Derek needed was a confidence boost. Then and only then would the war be spun around in their favor. “Oh come off it Ennis. Why would I deny myself the pleasure of sinking my claws in your beefy neck? What makes you think I’d give a hunter that right.” It didn’t take long for Ennis to be on his feet rearing to strangle Peter’s neck. Kali held his arm back and ushered him back to his seat.

Peter was toying with them, everyone knew that. Ennis was just dumb enough to fall for it. Derek took notice on the familiarity between the Alpha Pack and Peter. It made sense that Peter acted so cooly, he had been around them when they came and counseled Talia.

Deucalion was not amused by Peter’s antics. He knew them too well to be pulled along on his fantastic little ride. He sat back in his chair, analyzing every inch of the beta. Peter beamed in his direction, even attempting a look of pleasure. It was as if his eyes were screaming ‘enjoy what you see?’ When Deucalion’s eyes flashed red, Peter sighed and sat up straight. 

“I get your point. But there is nothing wrong with my alpha’s rule over his pack. He has a genuine love for the people and is attempting to put their best interests above his own.” 

Kali leered, her eyes rolling in their sockets. “Don’t fuck with us Peter. You know as well as I do that your nephew is ill fit as an Alpha. He put his own sexual desires before his pack and in return, lost innocent lives. Your bank has been completely depleted. You are left with no alliances. The Fault isn’t even a true alliance.At the first sight of danger to their own pack, they’ll pull out just as swiftly. Your nephew is a disgrace to the Hale name. He has dragged your pack through the mud. He’s allowed a renegade rebellion that divides the pack and hasn’t even stood up for himself once. You’re holding his hand too tight Peter. I voted before we were even dragged to this dust bowl to have you renamed as Alpha but Deucalion was against it. He insisted on coming here. He wants to see Derek continue his stint as alpha but I see that burning down just as fast as that school building.”

Derek sat back in his chair bemused. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He could feel the stares of the Alpha Pack on him as he cast his eyes downward to the table. Kali stood and walked to him once more. There was no expression on her face. Derek took notice on just how sharp her claws were on her feet. She reached out quickly, yanking his head up and thrusted her face into his. “You have got to be shitting me!” Peter eyed her, his nephew wasn’t in any real danger.

His eyes looked into Derek's as the she-wolf squeezed his cheeks. He shrugged and turned to look at Deucalion, waving at Ennis from afar. “You are not an alpha. Calling you alpha, I’d rather have poison drip on my tongue. You are poison Hale. You should have died instead of your parents. If they were here your pack wouldn’t be suffering as hard as it is now.” She squeezed his face tighter as the young alpha’s gaze drifted to the floor. “Don’t you dare take your eyes off me. Fucking look at me Derek Hale. Why the hell do you think we’re here?! We’re here to help you!”

“Kali.” Deucalion warmed the Alpha. Peter was on his feet now. A glare replaced his joking demeanor. He kept his claws away, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. “No Deucalion,” The she-wolf continued on, her eyes burning red holes into Derek’s flesh. “You need to get your head out of your ass, stop this woe is me crap, and protect your pack. Alpha’s aren’t born. You will never be the Alpha your mother is. Not while you sit here and pity yourself, hiding behind your uncle while you play second fiddle to his command.” 

Deucalion was standing now, leaning on his cane. “Kali.” He warned again. “You’re a cowardly little boy. A spoiled brat. If you can’t even gain control of your life what makes you think you can take care of others? Derek Hale I denounce you as alpha of the Hale pack. I want you to take your things and leave the Northern Continent.”

The alpha was silent. He looked into Kali’s eyes, expressionless. “Kali you don’t have the authority…” Peter began, he took a step to get to his nephew but froze in his tracks when Ennis was suddenly behind him. “I second the notion. This little pup has done enough to the pack and they deserve better. Twins? You two have been too quiet for my liking. Where do you stand on Derek remaining alpha of the Hale pack?” Ethan shrugged, completely disinterested with the situation. “I say let Derek keep his stupid pack. If they followed him this far then they’re just wishing demise on themselves.” Aiden mused. Ethan shook his head and leaned back in his chair, “Sorry bro’. I don’t think any pack should be stuck with such a useless alpha.” Ennis nodded in agreement. Kali looked over her shoulder to Deucalion who stood in silence.

Her fingernails pressed harder into Derek’s cheeks. He wasn’t there with the Alphas, he wasn’t there with his uncle, he completely blanked out. He was destroying the pack. While his uncle and brave men and women fought to keep the people safe, Derek was pushing a rock around with his shoe. “Deucalion, do the right thing for the Hale pack. Rid them of this sad excuse of an alpha. Grant Peter Hale rights to the title Alpha, we can help them restore their name and get them back on their feet.” The slender Alpha’s fingers tapped impatiently on his cane. He was waiting but for what? The noise irked Kali, “For the love of all things holy Deucalion!”

Derek’s hand snatched at Kali’s wrist. The metronome of Deucalion's tapping ceased as he raised a questioning brow to Derek and Kali’s direction. He smiled, taking a seat in his chair. "Get your hands off of me. You think you know me well enough to spit on my face you psycho bitch? You make it seem like you know what I’ve been through! You don’t know my life and what I have to live through! My family is dead because of me. My pack is dying because of me. Newsflash captain obvious, I’m well aware of how ill equipped I am at being an Alpha. But I never stopped thinking about my pack and my family. So if you ever lay your hands on me again I’ll break your wrist and pull your nails right out of your finger tips." Derek warned.

Peter released a sigh of release and followed Deucalion’s suit. Kali snarled, pulling away from the alpha’s grasp. “About damn time.” Ennis murmured, moving back to his seat. “Good going Derek! We knew you could do it.” The twins remarked in unison. The she-wolf rubbed her wrist, a dark bruise formed where Derek held her in his clutches. Derek breathed heavily and his eyes trailed to his uncle in confusion. Kali bared her teeth and spat at the alpha’s feet. “What took you so long stupid. I usually don’t let people get away with touching me like that. Deucalion is soft of you because you’re Talia’s son, but don’t expect the same from the rest of us.” She padded back to her seat and Derek might have been mistaken, but he could have sworn he saw Ennis place a hand on her thigh.

“Alpha Hale. Today you have proved that you are a suitable Alpha for the Hale Pack.” Deucalion praised. His glasses were back on his face. “I don’t understand. I thought you were going to send me out of the Continent.” Peter laughed softly and pushed himself toward his nephew.

He wrapped his heavy arm around him and grinned, slapping his other hand on Derek’s chest. “What’s there not to understand. You have the Alpha Pack’s support. We can advance to bringing peace to the Northern Continent.” A few moments passed before Derek spoke again. “This was a test wasn’t it…” he asked with uncertainty. He pushed his face into his hand, thoroughly embarrassed. If it wasn’t a test, Kali would have ripped his head off with her foot and kicked it in the desert sun. 

“Were we a bit too harsh Derek?” Deucalion asked, pressing forward to the young alpha. “The world will be even harder. Gerald Argent is a powerful man. He has weres in his military. He’s promised them protection and protection for their families in return for their allegiance to him. You are going against more than just the Republic Alpha Hale. You’re going against men and women who are fighting for their lives.” Even though Deucalion was blind, it didn’t take away from the fact that he was staring straight into Derek’s soul.

His uncle clapped Derek on the back reassuringly. “I don’t know where to start Deucalion. I’ve dug a deep hole.” Aiden uncrossed his arms and sighed, exasperated. “Deucalion you better know what you’re doing. Seriously. Derek the first thing you obviously need to do is reestablish allegiances with the surrounding packs. Reach out to the Fault Pack and see if you can work something out.” Eden shook his head, “What? No! The first step is to reach out to the Republic and see if you can get some of the military and hunters on your side. Gerald is controlling everything but there has to be someone out there who’s tired of his rule.” 

The twins bickered between themselves. Ennis covered his ears, he’s heard enough of this. “Derek, you just need to lead a full on assault. Gather some weapons, bomb the shit out of the Republic Citadel and place Gerald’s head on a spike.” He was ready to get to the A/C of the Navigator. Kali clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Great plan Ennis, if you want to get him killed that is. You need to get yourself a mole Derek. Plant him in Gerald’s tight knit circle and poison them from the inside out. Then when his weak you pull the rug out from underneath that fat fu-“ Deucalion was inches away from roaring. The Alpha Pack stiffened and sat up straight in their seats.

The head Alpha was on his cane, headed towards the door. “Derek you are the Alpha. You have excellent brains and wit and are surrounded by an incredibly talented pack.” In precession of rank, the Alphas moved from the table. Peter pulled Derek to his feet.”You did good kid.” They followed the Alphas out of the meeting house. One by one they climbed back into the SUV under the watchful eye of Tyrone. Only Deucalion and Ennis stood outside.

The sun had dipped down to the edge of the horizon. “As I said before Alpha Hale. You have the Alpha Pack’s full support. We will do our best to restore your title and gain your alliances. “ Derek stood tall. He was filled with a fresh wave of confidence that was missing before the meeting began. “I don’t know what to say Alpha.” Once they stepped out into the desert formalities were back intact. That familiar warm smile tugged at the slender Alpha’s lips and he strode towards Derek. 

He rested a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “The road will get harder from here on out Derek. But I want you to remember some advice your mother gave to me when I started the Alpha pack. A chain is only as strong as it’s links. We will meet again Alpha Hale. Keep in touch.”

Ennis came forward and grabbed Derek by the cuff of his shirt, “Try not to fuck this up Alpha, Deucalion is putting a lot on the line to stand up for the likes of you. He owes Talia a favor and I’m sure he’s fulfilling it now.” Before Derek could react, Ennis loosened his grip and straightened out the young Alpha's button down shirt. He swatted Derek's cheek harshly then shadowed Deucalion into the SUV. Peter, Derek and Tyrone watched as the Alpha Pack drove away. Tyrone eyed the two questionably, “Well what happened?” Peter placed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head. “If you boys need me I’m going back to the front line. There are more strategies that I need to go over.” 

He climbed into his own jeep and gave the two weres a very Nixonesque peace sign before pulling away.

“Well?!” Tyrone asked again, a little impatiently. Derek gave him a sideways glance before stripping out of his clothing. “Don’t you dare Alpha Hale!” the beta stormed as he was handed the Alpha’s clothes. “What is there to know Tyrone. They’re going to help us, end of story. Don’t act like you weren’t eavesdropping.” the beta looked away quickly, folding the Alpha’s clothes and placing them in a small satchel. 

“I just want to know what the commotion was over. That she-wolf reeked of danger and I didn’t feel right leaving you in there without Peter.” The Alpha shrugged as he got down on all fours. “We can talk later. Clean up the meeting house and take the fruit to the camp east of here. I’m heading back to Westwood and joining Peter. There’s a lot that needs to be done and we’re running out of time.” Tyrone wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but he was comforted in the fact that his Alpha was the one giving orders. 

“ Yes Alpha. Are you sure you don’t want to take the Jeep?” Derek had already began to transform, his bones cracking and shrinking. It was painful for only a moment, the transformation didn’t take long. There were only mere seconds in-between each altering movement before he was fully wolfed out.

Tyrone glared down at the black wolf, tempted to kick it’s side and run quickly to his ride. “Why do you always do this? When you want to avoid questioning you simply shrink down into your wolf and stare at me when I know good and well you can understand what I’m saying!” The wolf cocked it’s head to the side as it’s ear twitched. It raised it’s eyebrows and began to pant happily licking at the beta’s ankle. “Get away from me jackass.” Tyrone playfully warned, scooting the Alpha away with his shoe. “Ok I’ll meet you back at Westwood, just be careful getting there. Hunters are starting to slip past the borders and poaching stray wolves.” The wolf’s tail swayed as if readily accepting the challenge. The dark skin beta rolled his eye and got into the Jeep.

~

“Tyron, have you gotten word back from the Fault territories?” The Alpha’s head rested on a loose stitch pillow. He tossed a stone into the air and caught it when gravity brought it back down. The meeting with the Alpha Pack happened two months ago and much had changed, especially with the Hale Pack. “No Alpha Hale. And my name is Tyrone, stop giving me nick names... I don’t suppose it has anything to do with the fact that you fucked the Alpha’s daughter would it?” The young Alpha smiled, brushing his tongue against his upper canines. “That’s a dirty lie and you know it. We need their support in this war, send them another message.” Tyrone scoffed but nodded his head before disappearing back into the darkness.

Some habits were hard to break. Derek was careful about who he laid with. The daughter of the Alpha of the Fault was very persuasive and adamant on her gaining her father’s support for the Hale Pack. There was no electricity in Westwood. His pack had dwindled down to a depressing three million members. He still wasn’t able to supply them with the necessaries, but he was fighting for them.

They had access to fresh water so that was a start. An alliance was drawn with the Niagara Pack, so he sent a few thousand woman, children, and elders to their territories. He couldn’t overburden the pack and take advantage of their kindness. The cry of war was thick in Hale territory. Derek’s first move was to get all the innocents away from the fighting. Some of them had relatives in the Fault territory so they were able to find refuge there. Others however weren’t so lucky and they were the ones Derek was fighting for. He needed everyone to be safe, he needed soldiers, he needed alliances.

Tyrone appeared once more, his single eye flashing blue. “I sent another runner into Fault Territory. We should hear back from him in the morning.” Derek nodded approvingly. The beta sat at the foot of the bed, staring at the ceiling. “My youngest brother enlisted today.” The Alpha raised a brow, “Your mother actually let Vernon sign?” The dark skin beta shrugged, “I think she realizes our potential in winning this war, putting an end to it all.”

Derek was relieved that the pack kept faith. It helped when the Alpha Pack allowed him to remain an Alpha.

The pair sat in silence. Forestview was a camp of reclaimed adobe homes built by the ancient people who made them long ago. There was a pleasant breeze sweeping through the mud structure. They welcomed the cool 70° over the sweltering 100’s they received during August. Tyrone’s stomach growled but they both ignored it. The pack received their rations first and what ever was left went to the soldiers, then the officers, then the Alpha. The shift in dynamics gained him favor with the people. The idea was Tyrone’s, he just enforced it. There were still places where the pack was treated unfairly and Derek dealt with that when he came across them.

“You’re hungry Tyrone. You should go hunt.” The beta scoffed and laid his body flat on the earth. “It’s too hot to hunt.” He complained. The only creatures they could hope to catch were rabbits, mice, and hawks. Smaller vermin came along every once in awhile. “Peter sent his word from camp Westwood. Says they’ve captured hunters but their captain had escaped. He’ll be found dead in the desert soon enough.” Things were looking up for the Hale Pack. Already they had gain back a one-fourth of their original territory with minimal civilian casualties, all on the Republic’s side.

The win in the Battle of Shallow Hill placed the Hale Pack in the Senate’s eyes once more. Gerald took notice of the small victories the pack was making and sent more man-beast to the border. It was easy to convince them to reconsider their allegiance to the Republic. Derek drummed his fingers on his stomach, his eye lids slipping down. Sleep was the easiest way to ignore the gut wrenching hunger that tore at the two. Tomorrow after the runner returned from the Fault, the pair would work their way to the Mojave Desert camp, closer to Fault territory. 

Regardless of the news, Derek was determined to speak to the Alpha.  
His body relaxed as he lie in wake of his musings. His first few attempts of reaching out to other Alphas had not gone as well as he would like. Even with Deucalion’s recommendations, the Alphas were weary of trusting an ill fitted alpha that had somehow fallen into the Alpha Pack’s good graces. Derek was determined to get his rest before their long trek through the desert. He didn’t understand why Tyrone took to the earth’s floor rather than on a mud bed…point duly noted.

The morning had came too quickly for the Alpha’s taste. He was briefed by the camp director that the runner had been successful in reaching out to the Fault’s Alpha. He would allow them a brief audience to plead their case and hopefully gain shelter for the remaining Hale Pack. Derek washed up in a shallow basin. Determined to keep his spirits high, Tyrone clasped his shoulders, gently massaging them. 

He returned a slight smile towards the gesture. The beta left him to get them ready for the trip. The Alpha trimmed his facial hairs, staring long and hard into the figure that stared back at him. He was never able to meet face to face with the Alpha of the Fault Pack. He released a ragged breath, he was getting too anxious. There was no answer yet from the Alpha, he was worrying too much.

Derek toweled down and dressed for the unpredictable weather. He threw on a wide brimmed cowboy hat and picked up his satchel Tyron had prepacked. “Oh honey you’re too good to me…” he thought aloud. When he reached the Jeep that was packed for the ten hour journey, Tyrone wore a playful smirk on his face. 

“What?” The Alpha asked puzzled. The beta opened the door from the front seat and urged his Alpha in. “Talk, what’s the smirk for?” His eyes flashed dangerously red. The beta simply chuckled to himself. “Using your Alpha powers on your best friend is cheating you know.” He started the engine and pulled away from the camp, heading toward the main road. “Keeping things from your Alpha is insubordination.” 

The dark skin beta flinched, “Ouch! Low blow Alpha low blow. Alright, I’ll entertain you. Remember that captain I was telling you about? The one that escaped Peter’s border patrol?” The Alpha huffed and settled in his seat, “Yes Tyron, it’s hard to forget when you told me mere hours ago.” The beta was always so cheeky. It didn’t give Derek a good light but he didn’t care. Tyrone was a good friend and he was glad to have him by his side.

“Well he somehow made his way into Fault territory. He basically threw himself at their door and begged for water. He rambled on and on about ancient camel pee. He’s one tough man to brave over nine hundred miles of desert. I doubt he made it to the Fault on his own but it’s still impressive.” Derek pulled down his hat to shield his face from the rising sun. The Jeep pushed over small holes in the road that made the Alpha uncomfortable. 

“I suppose he’s delusional after twenty days in sun. Regardless he was there since September, his brain is fried. Did they get a name?” The beta didn’t answer. The Alpha pushed the hat on top his head once more. “What’s his name Tyrone?” The beta swallowed hard, toying with his thumbs on the steering wheel. “They don’t know, like you said his brain was fried. And he was severely dehydrated. I don’t know if he’ll be able to talk again.” Sarcasm was dripping from every word.   
Derek's pointed glare towards Tyrone made the beta uncomfortable. It hadn’t been a complete lie. There was some truth sprinkled in the mix. “So you’re telling me,” Derek marveled, picking at his claws, “That the good captain didn’t have any personal identification on him at all. Not on his uniform, not branded into his skin, not implanted as a chip in his head?” Derek wasn’t buying the story for a moment. What ever reason Tyrone had for keeping the information from him wasn’t good enough. 

He wouldn’t use his ‘Alpha’ powers to make him talk, but he expected a little bit of cooperation from his most trusted beta. “If I tell you will you promise not to freak out on me. Don’t take it out on the messenger ok?” Derek eyed the dark skinned beta. Who was it that would cause that kind of reaction out of him? “I wouldn’t lay a claw on you.” he promised, claws already retracted.

“Ok well it’s the general’s son. The guy over the entire hunter organization in the Republic. He had this weird name attached to his number. I might butcher it but it starts with an S’. Stylelanskay?” Derek’s body tensed as his eyes flashed red. “Stilinski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a dialoguey author. I like conversation more then actual content, I'll try to balance between the two. I'm also experimenting with word length and what works well. I also apologize in advance for any grammar blah blah. I don't have a beta for this story so...yeah.
> 
> It was brought to my attention about my tags. I want to make something clear about the tags. I'm using them as a way to organize myself so I'm being very loose with them. As I continue on with this side project they will be deleted, added too, altered, just however the story flows. Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~good day


	3. Feels Like War I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it out! I draw once in a blue moon so I'll post the art in the chapters instead of trying to figure out life because effort..

"I'm a good fucking fiancée, I'm a good fucking fiancee." He didn't believe it, not for a moment. Lieutenant Stiles Stilinski had his hands on both sides of the mirror. He hadn't seen her in three months. Her being Malia Tate. He didn't deserve her, he knew that much. She was willing to work things out with a person like him. 

Being the werecoyote she was made their relationship all the more difficult. He loved her though, more than anything. The young man pushed a hand through his hair. He was going to be able to see, hold her, kiss her, make love to her. Three months worth of distance had built up inside him. 

A goofy grin tugged on his lips as he pushed away from the mirror. They were happy for the most part. At first it started with them sneaking around behind his father's back. They actually got caught but strangely, General Stilinski was ok with it. The rest of the Republic however, that was another story. But Malia was different from the other man beast. She for one never lied to him, unlike a certain ex-best friend... Just thinking about Derek Hale made Stiles blood boil.

The nerve of that guy. Stealing his first kiss… He didn’t even have the common decency to own up to it! This was before Stiles knew that Derek could transform into a wolf. It wasn’t a passionate kiss. Just a loving kiss a boy gives his dog when he’s attempting to practice kissing girls. He could have sworn with it was over and done with, the wolf was too flustered. 

“Ok things packed, gun packed, walkie packed….” Stiles checked off a mental list, the last thing he needed was to run out of clean underwear while on campaign. It was a simple task, visit the border and be sure those man-beast kept their distance. 

There was of course his little pit stop to the Citadel. There wasn’t any electricity in the camps. All the energy had to be saved for the rest of the Republic. That’s why they had walkies. But the man-beast had started to sabotage the communication between the military and the Citadel. 

Technology was catching up but slowly. Morse code was no good either. They could only rely on word of mouth. Runners were being intercepted left and right. Peter was to blame for it mostly.

It wasn’t a rare site to see Peter Hale walking the streets of the Citadel before the assassination. John Stilinski always had a close eye on the younger Hale. Wherever Peter went, trouble wasn’t far behind. He taunted Stiles constantly for no reason. 

It didn’t surprise anyone in the Republic when Peter Hale rose up against Gerald and commanded the entire Hale pack. Derek was just a dummy head, even Stiles knew that. Peter was the one with the real authority.

It was as if Gerald was banking on Peter gaining control because after that he left the Hale pack alone. That’s not to say he’s own personally army wasn’t causing carnage. After the assassination how ever Gerald had nothing else to do with the family. 

Stiles learned long ago not to trust anyone. He remembered how soldiers in his squadron swapped stories about where they were when the assassinations took place. Stiles remembered where he was. He was in the the room with his father. They were both decorated in their medals and ranks. 

Standard proceeded to have a few officers on hand to look official during Republic business. He would never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat when he heard that the Hale family would be coming to the treaty hearing. He didn’t want to see Derek though, it was more along the lines that Peter would be there…slimy asshole. 

Maybe Stiles wanted to see Derek a little bit. John and Benjamin Hale exchanged words before the meeting. “Hello Stiles Stilinski.” A soft voice warmed the younger man in an odd way. “ Laura Hale.” He returned. Ever since the ‘Derek Incident’ as he likes to refer it to, Laura had always kept a very close annoying eye on him. 

“My you look so nice in your uniform. I wish I could get Derek to dress up as nice.” She shook her head, soft curls swaying on her shoulders. To be honest, Stiles had a little crush on her when he was younger. It was weird. Too weird.

He grew up with the Hales. Somehow Talia and his mother had been childhood friends. When his mother married John, they were instantly family. Stiles always wondered if his mom knew that her best friend was a man-beast. Would that have changed anything between them like it did him and Derek?

There was no point in dwelling in the what ifs. “I bet he would look incredibly lame…” The young Stilinski replied bitterly. Screw Derek, he could show up to this meeting in rags for all he cared. Laura let out a sad laugh. “Where is he anyways? Not like I really care… I just thought he would be here or Peter.”

Again, he didn’t care. he was just curiously inquiring where the enemy could be. “Well Derek got some bug. Truth be told I sort of gave him a little bug so he didn’t have to come to this meeting. I knew from the moment mom said he had to come he was going to be trouble. Considering how old her is…” Laura Hale sighed and went in to hug Stiles.

“If only he grew up to be as handsome as you.” She said, squishing the young officer into her bosom. Before he would struggle against her and attempt to get away, but something felt wrong with this hug. It was as if Laura was trying to get rid of all her burdens by hugging Stiles. They use to hug all the time.

A member of the Senate passed by at that moment and sneered at the two. “General Stilinski, I didn’t know your son was so acquainted with these creatures. Surely you must be so disappointed.” When the man walked away, Laura and Stiles flicked him off in unison. They shared a wide grin before she patted down his hair and straightened up his uniform. She was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Talia Hale was very mother, there was no doubt about it. But his relationship with Laura was something more. Talia had been away when his mother got ill. She had family matters to attend to. Stiles would later learn that it was her brother Peter’s shenanigans. Laura was there with him every single day. 

They wheeled his mother out to her wedding, which John greatly disapproved. Stiles disapproved too, but only because of the sap she was marrying. He didn’t know the guy was a werewolf when he took him aside to give him a stern talking to. Derek was standing over him like he had always done, watching the scene.

‘I’m just saying, if you hurt Laura I will come after you with my dad’s rifle and take out both of your kneecaps.’ He would do it, he was more than capable. Derek pulled him away before the older male could gather a good comeback. If he said something, Stiles never heard it.

Laura and her parents had entered the meeting room. Once the cameras were off of him, he was free to do as he pleased until a recess was called Stiles highly doubted things would be resolved so quickly.

Those greedy man-beast wanted all their lands back without thinking of the humans who lived there. They talked on a grace period for everyone to pack their things and leave. The Senate declared that it was foolish to even consider that and Stiles agreed.

The banter went back and forth and sure enough, recess was called. He went back to his post. John had given him a smile before straightening up himself, eyes pointed forward.

Stiles had trained for this his entire life. Ever since he was a little boy he had always dreamed of joining the military like his dad and being a general. He wanted to fly the planes and drop bombs over Iraq. His mother had made him his own uniform, his dad had given him his old captain’s hat. 

He would match around the front yard with a strange black dog that always showed up right after he got home from school. John didn’t like the idea of a stray being able to come and go as it pleased. He tried to call the animal control several times only to be stopped by Stiles and his mother.

She had a special attachment to the dog. No matter what time of day, he would always greet her first. Stiles got over it after awhile. It hurt sometimes to be completely ignored for twenty minutes until his mother came home to greet the dog. Sometimes he would sit by it and tell him about his day. 

The dog never got a name. Everyone ended up calling it boy. He didn’t look like any breed Stiles ever saw. His mother had suggested it was a wolf but they had been driven out of the United States years ago. It was times like that that made Stiles wonder if she did know or if she was a really good guesser.

Laura came out to bother him again during recess. She was on the phone talking to someone. “Derek I’m so bored.” She turned to Stiles and smiled evilly. She pointed to the phone and mouthed the words ‘You should talk to him’ Stiles was tempted to reach for the phone but Talia Hale beat him to it. 

He didn’t want to talk to Derek Hale anyways. No matter what his eyes said as they longingly looked at the phone, he didn’t want to talk to him. Not one bit. The man-beast retreated to the room once more. John came over to Stiles. He eyed his son until he grew uncomfortable, “What dad?!” He blurted. The general furrowed his brows. In an instant, Stiles had straightened up, “I mean… is there anything I can help you with general…”

John gave his son an approving nod before turning about face, staring off down the hall. “I was just wondering why you didn’t want to talk to Derek is all.” The young officer crossed his arms, “Did I have a reason to talk to him sir?” John shrugged his shoulders. He could hear heavy footsteps in the distance. The door had opened again and reporters had begun to file out. They were only humans though. The heavy footsteps grew louder and they rushed.

Stilinski quickly grabbed his son out of the way as foot soldiers barged through the room doors. They shouted profanities and pointed their guns at the officers in the hall. John got down on the ground and Stiles followed suit. Once the officers were all down, the room doors were closed. The remaining gun men had left the hallway just as quickly as they had came. 

Stiles didn’t understand why they had to get on the ground was it just a drill? Why did all those men just burst into the too? The moment he opened his mouth to ask those very questions, bullets whistled in the sky. If he would have blinked, he would have missed the one that flew directly across his nose. John didn’t hesitate at all to cover his son. 

The voice was faint, but they could hear Gerald speak into the microphones to the man-beast. He sounded mad. The bullets had began again. Stiles heard Laura scream. Both the Stilinski men were on their feet bullets be damned. Their fist banged on the door until their knuckles bled. The doors were sealed shut.

It didn’t take long for the blood to flow from underneath the doors. It pooled around the men’s feet. The smell of iron was strong in the air. Stiles scrunched his nose, holding back the urge to vomit. When the doors had opened, a lone gunman had emerged and pointed his rifle at the officers once more. ‘Get on the ground!’

He kicked Stiles in the gut and placed his foot on the young officer’s head. Stiles face was bathed in blood. There was no holding back at that point. He vomited, and vomited again and continued on for some time before he was left dry heaving. 

Panic attack. He was next. They were going to kill the officers next. One by one, the gunmen filed out of the room. Their boots squeaked because they were wet with blood. The gunman took his foot off of Stiles head and followed the others.

When no one else exited the room, John was on his feet. ’S-stay here s-s-son.’ His voice quivered. Stiles heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Stiles heard it. He heard his own father vomit. Stiles passed out shortly after

Everything from that point on was a blur. Medical teams rushed to the scene when the first bullets were fired. They were barred from coming in until the last gunman exited the building. There was no one to save though. They were dead. Ever last person in that room was dead. 

It took at least a week to tell the bodies apart and even then there were those couldn’t be identified. If there were any families left, they were given a piece that the medical examiners had decided to divvy out. There was just no telling.

When Stiles awoken, he was in the hospital alone. John had to fill out paperwork and pick up Peter from the airport but he didn’t know that. Stiles did a quick scan of the room again and sure enough there was a figure in the chair that had once been empty. “Derek?” he whispered weakly before passing out again.

The Hale men kept to themselves while in the Stilinski household. Even Peter was unnervingly quiet. It was killing Stiles. He had suffered a concussion and broken ribs but Derek got the worst of it even with his healing factor. After the shooting, someone burst into the hotel room and beat the man-beast senseless. Even after a few days, his face still hadn’t reset.

No more Laura, no more Talia, no more Benjamin, Michael, Anthony, Virgil… everyone was gone. Peter lost it when he got the news that his wife and son were also murdered. John had to use every inch of his strength to contain the raging man-beast. 

The few days they stayed were torture on Stiles. How many times he had wished that man-beast would just disappear so his dad didn’t have to worry about borders anymore? His wish had came true.

Derek’s eyes had changed color. They were blue before, Stiles remembered that much. But they were torn, a bright red. Every time Stiles thought about those eyes, he would remember the blood on his face. Eventually the time came when the bodies were all settled out. 

The families with the most money could afford to have the testing done to ensure they were getting back the proper remains. Peter embraced John for the longest time before they went together to identify the remains. Human medicals might not be able to tell but a man-beast nose never lied.

Stiles and Derek sat in silence while the other men left for the ‘field of remorse’ as it was dubbed. A local church had donated its fields to lay out the bodies so that families could go and claim. Everyone was warned prior that it would be an unsightly viewing. 

John told Stiles how Peter broke down and quickly grabbed his sister’s corpse. Laura got the worst of it. There was hardly anything left. No doubt the medicals took something so they could give to other families. She had literally been blown away. Benjamin was still intact. Peter touched the bullet hole on his forehead.

Derek never saw the bodies. He didn’t want to see them and Stiles didn’t blame him. “I’m sorry.” He said, the first words he exchanged with Derek in almost three years. “Why? It’s not like you revealed to the entire world that your best friend is a werewolf.” Stiles didn’t have a reply. 

That’s all they said to each other. Peter and John arrived later that evening. The next day they were gone. John was awarded a medal of bravery for helping organize a group to carry the bodies. He wore it proudly on his chest at the funeral. With only a handful of people there for the ceremony, Stiles felt incredibly small. 

Derek ignored him the entire time and before he knew it, Stiles and his dad were back on a plane to the Citadel. News of Peter running tours onto Republic soil spread quickly and the entire Northern Continent prepared for war. 

Stiles was jolted awake. “Stupid driver….don’t know how to drive a stupid cab.” He grumbled under his breath. The direct line from the airport to the central skyway had been damaged in a bombing earlier that year. Taxis were the only way to reach the other side of the city without having to take a bus.

At the skyway station, General Stilinski was waiting for his son. Next to him was the love of his life. He got out of the cab too quickly. He twisted his foot and fell flat on his face. The general groaned as Malia rushed up to her fiancé. “Stiles!” She exclaimed happily as she littered kissed on his flushed cheeks.

“I’m glad I didn’t listen to your mother. She wanted to put you in dance. I told her with ankles like those, you’d trip up the entire class.” Stiles stood to his feet, brushing his uniform. “Hi to you too dad.” The cabbie pulled himself from his seat and threw Stiles things from the trunk, “You pay me now officer man, Fifty Stances.” 

Stiles choked, “We almost got into an accident five times! My life is worth more than your Stances!” Stances replaced all currency in the civilized world. The people were issued wristbands that held all their money on them. The idea was sound until people began to get robbed. The technology changed so that only blood could initiate transactions. That didn’t help the murder, but it was progression. 

General Stilinski approached the argument and extended his arm, “50 Stances right? Just take it and get out of my face.” The cabbie pushed a few buttons on his own wristband and a small stream of blood ran across the front and Stilinski’s did the same. “Always a pleasure General.” Stiles hated that toothy grin he gave.

“Stiles! I can’t believe you’re here! There is just so much I have to tell you! Scott and Allison are engaged can you believe it.” Malia was practically bouncing. John already had Stiles’ bags underneath his arms, “Let’s get him to the car before you break him.” The eager young woman pressed into Stiles tighter before finally letting go.

They boarded a sleek black Mercedes Benz parked just a ways. If his father wasn’t in the car, driver be damned, Malia would be his. But Stiles had learned to be patient, the military taught him that. She was the only one who saw his real side. His dad knew better then to trust the front he put up. He just knew better than to press it.

Once Stiles was settled, he relaxed. There was a built in fridge in the floor of the Benz stocked with none other than orange soda. “Daddy you remember!” The General choked. He was caught off guard by being called, ‘daddy’. He wasn’t being perverse about it. Simply hearing that from Stiles just brought back memories.

Stiles enjoyed his dad’s company but he didn’t necessarily have to be present to pick him up. John knew all too well what would have went down in his car if he wasn’t there. That’s what irked Stiles more. “Ok, so spill on Scott and Allison. What cheesy, stupid thing did he do to get Allison to actually say yes?”

General Stilinksi was always verbal with his son in private,”If by cheesy, do you mean ‘please tell me if he did something cheesier than Italian dinner and the engagement ring in a meat ball.’ What would you have done if Malia didn’t cut her meatballs?” Stiles sunk into the leather seat. 

“Seriously? This again?” The young man pushed his head back as Malia laid a hand on his thigh. “I thought it was very sweet.” She meant it too, Stiles knew she did. Everything went horribly cliche to the letter.

Drink spilt in his lap when he stood to greet her. He pulled the chair out to far and she fell on her ass. They brought the wrong plate first and then accidentally switched it with his. Stiles had a hell of a time convincing her that everything was fine. Eventually she found the ring in the meatball, something finally went right.

What really threw him off his guard was when she looked at him and said ‘no’. he wasn’t blessed with the ability to tell when a person was lying. Man-beast had all the fun… She said something along the lines of if he wasn’t man enough to ask her right out then she didn’t want be be tied to him. 

She was kidding, Stiles learned that after she cracked up. He looked completely broken and Malia knew his joke went to far. His signature goofy grin appeared on his face just thinking about it. Her smile was the cure for cancer, he just knew it. 

“No it was really nice! We were over there for some drinks and fun and he brought her a drink and slipped the ring on her finger when she went to grab it.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry son, no one will ever live up to the meatball.” 

The young officer threw his hands up, mumbling when they hit the car ceiling. He was happy for Scott. Apart from Derek, Scott was his bestest friend in the history of ever. That’s how he told Derek who was a wolf at the time. It was probably the reason why Derek resent Scott. He was always butt hurt about something. 

Malia proceeded to tell Stiles about the past few months in the Citadel. Aside from the numerous bomb drills, everything was normal. Not many people knew she was a man-beast aside from his father, Scott and Allison. Allison Argent, the granddaughter to Gerald Argent and daughter to Lieutenant Chris Argent. 

Her name carried a lot of weight in the Republic. Stiles always wondered how a nobody like Scott McCall ended up with the third generation owner of the world. “I hope Allison doesn’t hate me when I take her fiancé back with me. We’re going to put an end to Westwood and bring back those beast in chains.”

The subject of man-beast was a touchy subject between Malia and Stiles. She knew his intentions were in the right place, but those were her people he was murdering. “I wish you wouldn’t say it like that son. No matter what, they’re still people.” Good old John Stilinski, always the middle man.

“People who are murderers. And no, they aren’t people. They’re animal people. Man-beast!” John removed his officer’s hat, scratching his forehead. “Yeah I remember when you told me the first time, man-beast. I didn’t believe you then. I sure as hell believe you now. But insulting each other isn’t going to solve anything.”

Stiles was never the type to admit his dad was right. Malia was quiet so that meant she was obviously upset. So much for getting back into the swing of things. War changed people. Stiles liked to think of himself as the same man before the assassinations. But he wasn’t.

From the moment that blood hit his face, he realized that with death came more death. Everything had a price and sometimes the price was too high. People had to lose and no one can win forever. The car ride was silent until they reached the Stilinski home. 

Even after being a celebrated officer, second of Gerald’s command, best friends with Chris Argent, they still lived in the same house. The first house John ever bought with Stiles mother. Granted it was in great shape for a thirty year old house. 

John finally gave him and Malia so private time. “Alright I’m heading back to the main office. Be sure to give Aaron a call when you both are ready to head to Scott’s. I know he’s expecting you soldier. Give Melissa my regards.” Stiles smirked.

Melissa McCall. She had been on John’s radar for the longest time. He gave as much healing time as he needed after the passing of his wife. Stiles and Scott both knew what he was thinking. His mother had been gone for ten years and not so much as a date. 

It was Scott who suggested he and Stiles attempt to play matchmaker. The idea crashed and burned faster than his first attempt at making soup in the microwave. They hadn’t given up on their parents yet, there was no intent to.

Stiles went into his bathroom to wash up. Everything was so familiar. Three months in the field had him forgetting the finer things of life. Running water, he missed that one.

During his first two tours, new recruits couldn’t have access to the bathrooms. They had to go into the desert and dig a pit in the sand. Many good men were poisoned because they didn’t look down before they took a squat. 

The young officer debated if he wanted to change out of his uniform or not. Since they were going to Scott’s later there was no point. Walking downstairs, he found Malia sitting on the couch staring blankly at a magazine that rested in her lap.

While her fiancé was on the front lines, she brought in her own income by acting as chief editor to a popular women’s fashion magazine. Malia herself had no interest in fashion but it kept her occupied. When she became top dog editor, Stiles had to resist the urge to crack a joke.

He knew she was in no joking mood, especially what he said in the car. He walked in front of her, removing the magazine from her lap. “It’s not right for a woman to read Malia. Soon she starts getting ‘ideas', and ‘thinking’…” Even his obscure Disney references couldn’t put a smile on her face.

“Ok please smile or something so I know the joke was relevant?” She gave him a deadpan stare. It was more scary then when she transformed in front of him for the first time. Stiles knew he was in deep shit. “God! Fine!” She pressed her teeth together before reaching out for her magazine, “Can I have it back now? I have a deadline.” Stiles handed it back to her before taking a seat.

Even if he apologized, Malia wouldn’t forgive him easily. He learned the hard way she wasn’t the type of woman who could be bought with chocolates, or gifts….promises he didn’t intend to keep…. 

Stiles sat there for awhile and watched her. A loss strand of blonde hair fell over her face and she tucked it behind her ear after a few minutes. Her body was leaned forward as the permanent marker murdered the pages. 

He didn’t know a damn thing about editing magazines. If anything, wasn’t the only thing that needed to be done dropping pictures into some square and writing text over it? He didn’t understand why the job was so demanding. “Please stop staring at me.” 

The officer blinked a few times. How did she do that?! She wasn’t even looking at him. Her man-beast powers really freaked him out. She was still crossing out in her magazine, so how did she?

“I can feel you breathing on my neck. It’s annoying.” She closed the magazine and sat up straight. “Man-beast or other, this Jedi mind trick you women pull will forever creep me out.” Malia pulled a hand to her face. Finally a smile.

He sighed exasperated as she kissed his cheek. “I love you and your nerd references.” She said. Her face screamed she was still upset but Stiles knew better. “I’m sorry babe. I know this war isn’t where anyone wants to be.” Stiles just wanted it to be over and done with. 

Malia made her way into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed. “ I just want you to stop throwing mud at my people Stiles. I love you but you can’t forget I’m one of them. I know that no one wants this war but we have to make the best of it. We can do that without being vulgar.”

Stiles didn’t want to have this conversation. He wanted her, on the couch and catch up on lost times. “Malia.” he whispered, removing her arms with his hands and pushing her down on the couch. “I know you have your own agenda Stiles. I know how you were personally affected by the assassinations…”

“Malia.” He tried again, leaving light kisses on her exposed neck. “Just attempt to watch your mouth and pretend to give a shit is all I’m asking.” Was she done yet. He nibbled on her collar bone, smiling when she shifted underneath him. Bingo. “I-I… promise me you’ll attempt…” she released a soft moan as his hand traveled up her mid drift.

The young officer knew what she was getting at. He needed to watch his mouth. It was something he struggled with ever since he first learned how to talk. He could say hurtful things and not think twice. It was a gift and a curse. Whenever kids picked on him for not having a mom, he would come up with something ten times worse. 

Malia slowly began to cooperate with his desire. Regardless of how upset she was, she knew just as well as he did what distance did to a young couple in love. “Stiles, your uniform.” They were suppose to go visit Scott and Allison but that could wait. There wasn’t a time on it. In fact, going to see them was merely a suggestion. “Just be careful?” He suggested, placing a hand on her soft breast. 

~

Scott was not amused. “It’s almost nine Stiles. Nine! This is the time where I finish off another mission from Skyrim before getting ready for the next day. I don’t entertain guest at nine. Six? Yeah we could have broke out the controllers and kicked these girl’s asses in Modern Warfare. But nine? This is like old lady poker night man.” 

It was hard to take Scott seriously when he had his hands on his hips. “Technically it’s 8:45.” Stiles chimed in. He had taken a seat in an overstuffed armchair. He had broken his arm on several years ago. Allison was no where to be seen. There was no way she had gone to sleep at this grandma hour. 

“Can you at least be courteous and grab your guest a beer?” Stiles saw his best friend’s eye twitch and he knew it was over. Or so he thought. Surprisingly, Scott walked out of the living room and brought back two cold brews. “Thank you kindly my good sir.” He reached out for the beer that went straight past him and into Malia's hand. “Pollack’s Luck alright Malia? I’m out of the regular stuff and this man-beast shit’s all I got left.”

She sighed and handed the bottle to Stiles, leaving the two men in her wake. “Nice going…” Stiles murmured as he popped the cap off on the coffee table. He had literally spent three hours trying to fix his little slip up and here comes gallant Scott to piss in his Cheerios. “It’s the full moon Stiles, she’ll get over it. She’s not blind to the Cause.”

The Cause is what Gerald Argent dubbed the war. A great cause for a great city. The war to end all wars. Stiles knew better that to buy into that political garbage. He served the Republic for the people and nothing more. “Well speaking of the Cause,”Stiles paused for a moment as he reached into his jacket pocket. “Here’s your papers. We leave at 2300.”

It wasn’t a pleasure trip he was on. Stiles specifically asked to return to the Citadel to retrieve Scott personally. If he had known his best friend went and popped the question he would have waited. But they didn’t have time to sit and discuss wedding plans. “Allison wants a double wedding.”

Way to drop a bomb! “Well you obviously told her no right?” Scott dropped his gaze from his commanding officer. “Scott…” Stiles hissed, eye narrowing on that bushy mop atop his friend’s head. Scott had pressed his bottle to his lips. “Scott!”

The puppy dog stare. It wasn’t going to work on him. Stiles knew better than to be manipulated by that sad, pathetic…”Do they have a date picked out?” He was a pushover through and through. “Like hell, and the colors and the flowers and the caterer…” Caterer?

“Who’s going to pay for all this? Last time I checked old man Argent hates your guts. How did he take it when you told him?” Silence again. “Dammit Scott you didn’t tell him?!” “It’s on my todo lists!” “Todo when?! When you have kids and he’s on his deathbed?” Scott shrugged, placing down his bottle. “Which ever comes sooner.” Stiles wasn’t surprised his best friend pussied out. If Victoria Argent were still alive she would have put a hit on him the moment she met him. Scott was in some case blessed. 

It was no secret Chris Argent had a strong disdain for Scott. Their first encounter was something Stiles would never let his best friend forget as long as they both lived. It was the stereotypical he caught Scott groping his daughter in the garage. If Stiles had been a witness the jokes would never cease. Nothing was stopping him now of course but that wasn’t the point.

Allison and Malia had reentered the hostile environment. “Scott? Malia told me you were cursing again. You wouldn’t do that. Not after we had that long, conversation about how that makes me feel.” Her face read danger, something Scott couldn’t tell from a mile away. Stiles snorted. He was enjoying this more and more. “A-Allison, no way!”

It was instant daggers and Scott cringed. She turned her attention to Stiles once her fiancé had looked away after his obvious lie. “Stiles, I didn’t even see you there.” Ouch. “What brings you back to the Citadel?” Her smile… if looks could kill Allison would be a class A serial killer.

Her smile was the most deadly of all. Scott liked to exaggerate that cute little pout she made when she was being seductive. “Huh? Oh…uhm. Well There’s an all call for defenses in my unit and….” She cut him off just as quick. “So you’re taking away my fiancé mere hours after he proposed is that it?” With all her soft curls surrounding her head she looked like a common day Medusa.

“It’s not my orders I swear. It comes from the Senate. Sometimes I wonder if they draw names out of a hat or something.” Malia came and sat in his lap, playing with the blemishes on his neck. “I was just telling Allison how you’re using this as an excuse to have a long term bachelor party.”

The thought never entered his mind. Allison picked up Scott’s brew and took a sip. “I told her she was delusional because Stiles wasn’t THAT stupid.” How did Scott ever meet Allison? They were two forces that balanced each other out flawlessly. It was at the annual military ball. Because she was an Argent she was expected to go.

Stiles and Scott were there as decorated officers to oversee and maintain safety. Allison made the first move which wasn’t surprising. She flirted with him and lead him on. The two officers had recently graduated from the Academy. They were still wet behind the ears and very inexperienced with women. Except for Stiles, he had kissing practice.

The freckled man cleared his throat, “I’ll be sure to have him home for Christmas ma’am.” He assured, making a WWI reference. She and Scott shared that, “Not amused” look. They had to have couple practice sessions in the mirror. In truth, Stiles had a foolproof strategy that would have Westwood burning into the ground.

Afraid that he would upset Malia, Stiles kept it cordial. “It’s a simple operation. Resources tell me that Peter Hale has made Westwood his permanent location.” The information was obviously classified. Allison however had her ways. She would have found out sooner or later.

“If we capture him, we have Derek Hale. They’re all of what’s left of the Hale family. As Man-….as family they stick together. I also have intel that the Alpha Pack is going to visit Derek. He’s failed to draw up alliances but they could help him with the Yuhaviatam Fault Pack. If they draw up an alliance, the Citadel will have to deal with two of the largest packs in the Republic.”

Scott nodded his head, hands crossed and under his chin. “What are your plans for Peter Hale? He might not be the Alpha but he’s still strong as hell. I don’t want to imagine what he’ll do to our men if your plan doesn’t fall through Stiles.”

Stiles considered the possibilities that something could go wrong. How could he not? No one knew what Peter Hale was entirely capable of. There were whispers here and there. He had connections in the Senate, he planned the assassinations to raise to alpha power and serve directly under Gerald.

Peter didn’t seem like the type of guy to murder his entire family for power. It was ridiculous to even consider it. “That’s why I have you Scott. We need our favorite cheerleader back on the lines!” The officer batted his eyes, “Captain!” The shared a laugh as their women rolled their eyes in unison. “What time do you guys leave? I’m sure this isn’t a long visit?” Malia was a sharp as ever.

“We’re expected to be on the plane at 2300.” He replied. Allison’s eyes shifted to Malia and Scott looked away again. “What?” Stiles didn’t enjoy being the odd man out. “You just got here is all.” Malia whispered. “I miss you.” Stiles pulled her closer to him, looking her in the eyes. “We will win this war Malia. I promise. Then we can work on changing the perception of man-…weres and getting married and having babies and normal stuff.”

She crashed her lips into his, “There is nothing normal about you Stiles Stilinski.” His signature goofy grin made it’s way back to his face. Scott made a low gagging noise before rising to his feet. “I made a grab bag the moment I heard you were coming back. Let me just put away a few things and say my proper goodbyes to the missus.” He grabbed Allison by the hand and lead her away to their bedroom.

“Malia is there something else bothering you? I know you don’t like the idea of me leaving, and I’ll work on my terms. Man-beast is something I coined, it’s hard to change it to werewolf after five years.” She was in another world, hands brushing gently against his face. She had a beautiful glow about her.

“It’s not that Stiles. Allison and I were talking and it’s just I don’t see this war ending so easily. Peter Hale, he’s something else.” Stiles raised a brow, was that suppose to be a compliment? Did she admire that pig? She quickly rebuttled as if she read his mind.

“Not like that Stiles He’s dangerous. I’ve never seen his tactics up close, but people who were lucky enough to survive his espionage tours always mentioned his eyes. They’re purple Stiles. When he get’s a rage his eyes go purple. “ Stiles swallowed hard. He had many close encounters with Peter. But his eyes were never purple. They were blue for the most part as for as he could remember,

She clung to him, desperate not to let him go. “Please, be careful.” She muttered, face pressed into him. Stiles kissed her neck gently until Scott cleared his throat. It sounded like a dying squirrel. A smile broke out as he pulled away from her. “Do you want to keep the car here?” He asked. The plane was a two hour drive and he didn’t want Malia to stay over if she didn’t want to.

“No I’m going to stay with Allison a bit and go over more preparation and the two showers.” she bit her lip. Stiles raised to his feet, pulling her up with him and embraced her. “I promise I will come back.” She sniffed, holding back tears. “I know you will.” He kissed her forehead and stepped back, “Take care of her Allison, she’s a dime a dozen.” 

Allison pursed her lips but Scott quickly took over. “Christmas. We have the two months it will take to set up camp and another month to scout out Westwood. We’ll rush in before the see what is coming to them!” He gave Allison a quick peck before walking to the door. Stiles already had his bag in hand.

“Alright ladies, try not to get to plan happy. We still get a say!” Scott quickly swift passed Stiles. The women were back to glaring daggers. Was it something he said?

When both men were strapped into the back seat of the Benz, the car took off. “Spill.” He directed towards Scott. There was no daggers to be thrown. It was just him and his best friend. “What do you mean?” Stiles pointed to his moppy haired twin. “Scott McCall, you all shared a ‘look’ back there. I didn’t get where I am for not being observant, so spill.”

Scott shrugged, settling down into the leather. “I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles. Everyone’s just concerned because this war has been going on for five years. No one could have EXPECTED it. We’re just conceded that you’re overly confident.”

They had been friends since… ebony met ivory. The point was he knew when Scott was lying. “Really? Me? Overly confident. Since when was this cause for concern?” He snorted and crossed his arms. If they wanted to play that way then he wasn’t going to let it bother it, not one bit.

The ride to the airport took a good hour because of traffic. The Citadel was jammed pack with so many people. It was a miracle that they got anywhere at all. The idea of a plane was more comforting than it actually was. Since the start of the war, airports had been bombed. Luxury flyers were a thing of the past. 

What maintained the safest method of flying were small passenger planes. They couldn’t go far, especially once close to Hale territory. Jeeps would then take over because of the rough terrain they’d have to cover before hitting the new base camp. 

Stiles was particular to the Jeep. An entire traveling caravan party of Jeeps amused him. The good news was a jet engine still ran from the Citadel (which is based in former Washington D.C) to Atlanta. From there it was land travel all the way.

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes into the flight before Stiles pounced. “Scoooooooott! What was that look for? It’s driving me crazy! I know it meant something, tell me.” The officer nudged Stiles with his elbow, “Back off man. You’re reading too much into it. Just focus on strategies that we need to go over with Whittemore. Our camps are joining for this mission because Peter’s involved.”

The other man yanked Scott’s hair. He wasn’t buying it for a second, “Stiles! Captian! Uncle!” Stiles backed off and returned back to his seat. Scott was going to tell him what that look meant. For the time being he would let it go.

An hour into the flight and he couldn’t let it go. He was shooting rubber band bullets at Scott’s head while he attempted to sleep. It got to the point where Scott asked to be moved to a different row, rude. Losing his only entertainment, Stiles was forced to take a chill pill. 

He was unable to rest as Scott had suggested. He began to draw up camp layout, pinpointing who was going to lead the S.W.A.T team into Peter’s camp come December. He wanted to get back to his bed. He wanted to stay with the love of his life longer than five hours. 

When they landed, he had finally found a way to settled down enough for a nap. “Captain Stilinski, Lieutenant McCall!” Both men filed out, hands immediately raised in salute. The man who greeted him had a boyish charm. He looked too young to be in the military. “I am Staff Sergeant Isaac Lahey. It will be my pleasure to escort you two to Camp Destiny.”

Stiles nodded, swiftly removing his hand, “At ease Sergeant. Any news from Westwood?” Petty officers began to unload the plane, packing their belongings into a variety of Jeeps. “We’ve already lost a hand full of men to Peter’s troops sir. They somehow found out about Camp Jericho and raided us while we slept. A lot of them didn’t stand a chance. We’ve had to fall back and regroup.”

That had happened days before they arrived. Phones were another luxury not provided to those on the front lines. They had to rely on walkies and old style devices that were walking satellites. Stiles figured he would be able to catch up on missed sleep but Scott wouldn’t let him off that easy. 

They talked strategies and Isaac filled them in about Destiny and how they were training new recruits. They were too close to the Westwood border to take in man-beast. Those officers were sent to other posts while they dealt with Westwood. He rested his eyes once the sun set.

The trouble with deserts were the limited gas stations available. Nothing could be trusted this far away from the Official Republic. In reality, the Republic owned the entire continent. Those land treaties the man beast drew up meant nothing to the Senate since it wasn’t in writing.

Stilles didn’t understand why the packs were fighting so hard. All they had to do was adopt Republic doctrine and denounce their alphas. The war would be over and Gerald would be happy with himself. No further bloodshed necessary. Stiles had his own personally vendetta against Peter. He still believed the beta had something to do with the assassinations and he would rest until he got a confession out of the rat. 

Camp Destiny was in poor shape when the group arrived some eleven odd hours later. Soldiers were already in bandages. “Where is the Captain of this camp?” Stiles asked in disbelief. How could a captain be so negligent? 

It wasn’t hard to see after a pretentious asshole appeared. “Well Captain Stilinski, I haven’t seen you since the Academy.” Jackson ‘muthahfxxin’ Whittemore. That rich kid that everyone hated but wanted to be around because he drove a cool car. That was before John Stilinksi was promoted to General of the Army. 

Jackson was the type of guy enjoyed flaunting, whether it be money or his good looks. A couple of yutzes like him and Scott stood no chance against him. The Academy was worst than middle school. It wasn’t taken seriously until the assassinations. Military children had the choice of going to the Academy or to regular high school.

Stiles and Scott weren’t given the option. They were basically told they had to go and no ifs ands or buts about it. “Tell me boys, how was the drive?” He wrapped his arms around the two officers, How could he be so lackadaisical when his squadron were bleeding out?

“Let me show you around.” He snorted, walking pass a medical tent. “You guys already know Deaton, the worthless slop can’t heal these guys any quicker.” Stiles took a quick look back.

What was Deaton doing on the front lines? Before the war he was just a simple veterinarian. He didn’t have qualifications to practice on humans. He saved the thought for later while he tried to survive Jackson’s little tour.

“Here is my tent, it’s the biggest. All the booze is kept here so if you guys ever get thirsty you know where to go. It sucks that it’s only all men on this mission or we could have had ourselves a real party.” 

One day, one day Stiles was going to rip that smug smile right off Jackson’s face and use it as a Christmas ornament. “ Ok well that’s everything important on my end. I guess you’ll want to make sure your men are all situated and what not. I’ve given my men some recovery time so you can take the first watch. I’m interested in seeing what plans the dope boys have come up with.” 

He gave them both a demeaning pop on the back of the neck before retreating into his tent. Scott and Stiles grimaced in unison when they watched Jackson walk off. “I’m going to kill him.” Stiles announced through gritted teeth. The mopey haired officer shook his head. “I haven’t been on the field in six months Stiles. I need my higher up to protect me from any mess I’ll get into.” Stiles knew that was far from the truth. They both were pushovers.  
“Alright enough of this. Lieutenant I order you to go get a haircut.” He patted on his own shaven head. “Of course you get a choice, I personally enjoy to sport the shaven look. It’s stylish in this summer heat.” He did his best to mimic a male model stance. What ever sad excuse for muscles he built up during his time in the military wasn’t enough to save face.

He was lucky enough to have a best friend that didn’t judge him to harshly. They were made for one another. Stiles was obviously the devilish handsome Captain while Scott was his puppy dog lackey. When they had separated, Stiles took the time to converse with the soldiers. He wanted to know exactly what happened that caused the attack on them.

Many of the soldiers speculated it had something to do with a mole they had planted weeks ago. He had turned up dead and on a pike in front of Camp Jericho. He was a man-beast, so why would Peter kill his own. After that attack, all man-beast troops were relocated to different areas for their own protection.

Things weren’t adding up in his brain. No matter how many times he crunched numbers, Peter didn’t seem like the kind of guy to expend people of his own pack. Time changed people though. For all Stiles knew, he could be sacrificing his people to a blood cult and no one would ever know…

He slowly made his way back to his tent. It had already been set up for him, probably Jackson. It was stocked with food and supplies and booze. Of course because that’s the type of guy he is. Stiles sat in the bed, slowly sinking into it. He wanted to know how the Citadel was fairing. He was worried about Malia but knew she could handle herself. With Allison by her side, the two were a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Scott arrived in their shared tent with shaven sides and a flop of triangle left on the top. “Stiles, let’s get down to business we have to–“ The Captain sported a mischievous grin in place of his normal goofy one. “Are we ready to defeat the Weres?” Scott smacked his face into his palm.

“Please god no….” Stiles continued on, ignoring the other’s pleads. “Did they send us daughters? Or did they, send squares.”

Ignoring him completely, Scott rolled out a topographic map of the area, marking where Westwood camp with a large red circle. “Jackson’s the saddest excuse for human waste. And you can bet before we’re through. MISTER I’LL MAKE A MAN OUTTA YOU!” In recorded time, Scott popped Stiles in the back of the head.

“Captain please. Save your voice for the Christmas carols. Right now…” He pointed his finger to the circle. “Westwood. Peter Hale? Derek Hale is probably meeting with the Alpha Pack as we speak.” It was Stiles’ turn to pout. He knew how serious the situation was. Being in Camp Destiny was the reality. Sue him if he wanted to lighten the mood up. “Ok, this is the tranquil forest.” Scott gave a wryly. “Oh see I knew you had it in you!”

The two shared a good laugh before they buckled down and Stiles began to draw circles and added strings to ever inch of the map. 

“That’s the plan. I’ve talked it over with the GA and he finds it’s foolproof. I know we have to assume that Peter is ten steps ahead of us. But if we are able to follow this to the T’ nothing can go wrong.”

Once the plan was clear to Scott, it was their duty to make sure Jackson followed through. It was no surprise he was half past drunk in his tent. He gave them the go ahead to mention it to the troops. It was going to be a group effort. They all needed to follow through on all parts of the plan to ensure minimal blood shed. 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles forgoed dinner. It didn’t surprise Scott much. His mind was wrapped around Malia. He felt like a terrible fiancé. And now he was a terrible friend for taking Scott away from Allison. It was all Derek’s fault that this war even started. If he didn’t turn out to be a liar… none of this would have happened. He could have had a normal life with a normal wife and kids and a dog…

Dogs seemed like a stretch. With the fear of man-beast spies, any four legged pet was turned over to the Citadel and they had to thoroughly ensure that the animals were true. 

They never made it back to the owners though. Soon after the collection, Gerald made a ban on all pets. He made it clear that it would leave a weakness in the Citadel, the Republic would be exposed to more tours.

Everyone was becoming mildly aware of Peter Hale’s group of soldiers. They were ruthless, they were mad, and they all had glowing purple eyes. What was that about? Man-beast with purple eyes smelled more like possession than anything. But Stiles didn’t like the idea of giving Peter the benefit of the doubt. He was a murderer. 

~

“Ambush!” Stiles shouted. His men began a steady retreat but were cornered on all sides. What’s worse was he couldn’t find Scott anywhere. “Close ranks!” He heard a voice say and many of his men circled around him. One by one they were picked off by the quick man-beasts.

“Raise your arms! Save your ammo but do not hesitate to shoot!” He could hear his men screaming in terror. What happened to his plan? How could things have gone so wrong? Two more days until November. They were going to strike in less than a week. Inside intel confirmed that the man beast were letting their guard down because of the new moon.

He fell back when the man protecting his front was ripped away from his spot. A large wolf like man-beast stood on his rear legs, eyes glowing purple. The man squirmed in it’s grasp as it’s claws closed down on his neck. “God no…” He whispered. Stiles turned from the next part. He heard the loud crack he was expecting and the body fell limp to the ground. “Stiles? IS that you? “

That voice. The wolf shrunk down into the size of a normal man. His body was charred black, purple crack spread from his neck down to his toes. “Peter.” The captain sneered. It was just him. The rest of the soldiers either ran off or where killed. 

“You saucy little boy you. You know, I constantly told Benjamin that you would make a fantastic addition to the pack. He always got mad but my instincts never lie.”

Two other man-beast joined his sides and slowly shrunk down. They’re eyes glowed that same brilliant purple. “Isaac?! Jackson?! What in the hell is going on.” Jackson was carrying carrying a body and threw it next to Stiles’ side. “Oh my god Scott! Scott buddy can you hear me? Lieutenant McCall. Please…” He slapped the dirty cheeks. His uniform was torn and he had a large bite mark on his side. It radiated purple before going out.

“You fucking pigs! All of you!” Jackson snorted, brushing at his legs. Flakes of purple ash flew off and landed in the glass patch. It caught flame for a few seconds before burning out. “What's wrong Stilinski? Do you want the bite too?” He goaded, practically glowing. Stiles shivered, feeling himself surrounded. Where was everyone? “Sorry Stiles…we had to get rid of them.” Isaac spoke up. He took his gaze away from the scene. “I-I’m going to go and find out about the situation in the Citadel.”

Stiles’ eyes opened wide in horror, “Wait Isaac! What’s happening in the Citadel! What’s going on?!” Isaac didn’t stop to answer. He was already gone. Peter chuckled softly, moving towards the pair lying helplessly on the forest floor. “I’m having an air raid. Infiltrating Republic ranks were simple. I’m going to admit when Gerald banned pets, I didn’t give him enough credit to sniff that stuff out.”

The captain swallowed hard. “What is the air raid dropping?” It could have been anything. It was Jackson who spoke this time, followed by a harsh laugh, “Bombs you idiot. We’re dropping bombs on your precious little Citadel. Not enough to completely destroy it no. But enough to see Gerald riled.”

Peter smirked when Scott began to cough, spitting out blood. “Ah you did make it after all. It’s going to be painful for awhile McCall.” Stiles ground down on his teeth. “Why would you bite him?! What did you do?” Peter shrugged as he turned away. “I could explain it to you but would you listen? Shouldn’t you be more focused on what’s going to happen to him?” His figure disappeared into the thick of the woods. Jackson stood over them for a short time.

Scott’s entire frame shivered. “Stiles…Stiles it’s…they’re dead. Everyone is dead.” Stiles pressed a hand on Scott’s cheek. “It’s ok buddy, you’re going to be ok.” Scott shivered again. Even though his eyes were closed, the brilliant purple glowed through. “Stiles….they targeted the bases. They targeted the homes near the bases. Malia stays with Allison sometimes….. I think…..she could be dead. She couldn’t have ran far by this time….” Stiles looked down.

His Malia. His beautiful Malia? Dead? No she could heal herself twice over that shouldn’t have been a problem. “Stiles….I know...” The man stopped as he coughed up more blood. It oozed down his chin like crude oil. “She was pregnant Stiles.” the captain’s heart dropped. “I….she….wha."

Jackson howled with laughter, approaching the two. “This is better than anything daytime television could come up with. Stiles you could have been a daddy! Too bad the bitch was probably blown to bits.” Scott had passed out in his arms and Stiles clutched him tightly. “She’s not dead Whittemore. I know her. And when I prove it I’m going to shoot your dick off.” The man-beast gave a quick tut before pushing forward, knocking Stiles out.

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4knmc)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! The first of the chapters to be updated. Just as a reminder these chapters will automatically through December. Depending on the response I will continue to update biweekly or trickle back down into my fail safe hiatus :D 
> 
> ~good day


End file.
